


Let Me In Your Heart

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Riding Club [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: When Luhan looked back at the day when he first met Kim Minseok, his crush, he doesn’t see anything romantic. That moment was embarrassing, so Luhan chose to forget about it.But he took back his words when he said to himself that he will just be contented with admiring guys like Minseok. Because even if it is a bit chaotic every time they meet, Luhan will never regret choosing those chaotic moments over the most quiet and peaceful ones.Because he discovered Minseok’s other side. His more lovable side…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1010097/let-me-in-your-heart-comedy-romance-exo-luhan-xiumin-xiuhan-lumin

            “Ouch…” Luhan’s stomach grumbled again. He wasn’t able to stand properly from where he is sitting right now. He ate so much earlier that’s why his stomach is complaining from too much fullness. “I really need to watch my diet–oh, what the heck! I want to eat delicious food! Damn that diet!” His stomach grumbled again. “Ouch–”

            He didn’t need to go to the toilet. It’s just that his stomach has some sort of an air inside or something. Maybe he just need to rest. He doesn’t know if it will help to calm his upset stomach.

            “Well, it’s just that resting sounds so good.” Luhan smiled.

            Maybe that’s what really happens to the night shift employees of the Exo Guesthouse. Because he doesn’t have a companion and the place is really quiet, Luhan needs to improvise a topic for himself so that he won’t get sleepy. He is the one who is in charge in the reception area of the Exo Guesthouse where the visitors of the riding club checks in.

            The members of the riding club have their own house at the Woodridge Mansions. The owner of the club, Mr. Choi Siwon, allows conventions and conferences to be held at the club and the said guests can check in at the Exo Guesthouse.

            But right now, a company convention has just ended and the whole place is really quiet. Even if there are still some guests, it is still different if there is a company that holds their activities there. Because Luhan was able to meet and talk to some people even in the wee hours of the night. Luhan sighed. He just thought of his ultimate crush.

            “Kim Heechul.” Luhan sighed dreamily.

            Luhan walked out of the reception area and walked into the deserted lobby. His stomach somehow stopped grumbling and he feels okay now. It’s almost one in the morning. He walked around while remembering the handsome dace of his crush.

            “Heechul… Heechul… I–”

            “Yes?”

            “Christ!” Luhan stepped back when he heard someone who suddenly spoke. And the ground almost swallowed him from where he is standing because of embarrassment when he saw who is standing in front of him. “S-Sir Heechul!”

            “Yes.”

            _Oh my God!_ Luhan screamed at himself. “U-uh, am I disturbing you? I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay. You are not disturbing me.”

            “But I am disturbed.” A man on Heechul’s back piped in. It was Mayor Kim Minseok, another Exo Riding Club member. He was holding a mobile phone against his ear. “I can’t understand what my client is saying on the other line so can you please stop talking for a while? This is a very important business transaction we’re discussing. If this gets jeopardized then I’ll sue you and I’ll make sure you’ll rot in jail.”

            _I don’t care about you!_ “I’m sorry, Sir Heechul. I’ll just keep quiet.”

            “It’s okay.” Heechul walked towards the elevator. “Minseok, are you still coming?”

            “No, Heechul. I’ll just wait here.”

            “Why don’t you eat first? It seems like you haven’t had your dinner yet.”

            “I’m fine.”

            Luhan’s apple of the eye shakes his head. “Better yet, why don’t you feed your phone first?” Heechul joked. “It’s working for you the whole day. Have some pity.”

            “Don’t mind us. Just go to that person you’ll supposed to meet in this guesthouse. And then we can talk about ‘our’ business.”

            “You’re really a business maniac.”

            Heechul entered the elevator. Luhan stared at him until he was out of his sight. A smile never left his lips too. He couldn’t believe God had given him an early Christmas gift in the form of Kim Heechul himself! Luhan will act nice until Christmas day so that he will receive a hot kiss from Heechul as a gift.

            Luhan grinned. He faced the young mayor of Yeongcheon that is still busy talking in his phone. “Sir, do you want something? Coffee? Juice?”

            It seems like Minseok didn’t hear anything. Luhan just shrugged and walked back to the reception area.

            “If you don’t want to talk, fine! Suit yourself.” Luhan whispered. “What’s important is that I offered you something. I’m earning reward points so that Lord will grant my wish.”

            Luhan noticed that his handkerchief is on the floor. And the moment he bent down to get it, there was a noise that exploded in the quiet lobby. For the second time, he wants the ground to swallow him up from too much embarrassment. Because he was the one that made that noise. He just farted! Luhan saw how Minseok slowly turned to him with a knotted forehead. His lips is slightly parted and it seems like he doesn’t believe that noise he just heard. Luhan wasn’t able to do anything but to smile awkwardly.

            “Uh… the quietness is so intense, right Sir?” Luhan made an excuse. “You can even hear the lizard’s fart.” Minseok covered his nose with the back of his hand and walked out. Luhan put a hand on his waist as he watch the other man. “Hah. He acts as if his fart smells so good. Excuse me, all of us has foul-smelling–”

            Luhan think for a second why Minseok’s walk becomes unsteady. If he wasn’t able to place his hand on the glass door of the guesthouse, he might fall down.

            “Wow!” Luhan sniffed the air. “My fart doesn’t smell…” He gasped when Minseok falls down on the floor. He hurriedly approached him. “Sir! Oh gosh, Sir! Don’t die. Your death will be so exaggerated–”

            “Shut up!”

            “Oh! You’re still alive! Just wait here, Sir! I’ll just call some help–”

            “Don’t…” Minseok grabs his arm to stop him. “…bother”

            Luhan looked at Minseok’s face. He looked like he was really in pain. And he knows that it is impossible that his fart is the cause of his state right now. Luhan can’t help but to worry and be guilty.

            “Sir, you need to be brought to a hospital, or even a clinic…” Luhan saw that Minseok clutched his stomach and there are beads of sweat that are forming on his face. “Just stay here, Sir. I’ll just call the clinic–”

            “I said don’t bother.”

            “Sir, I’m earning for reward points this Christmas so that I can receive a nice gift, so don’t wait for me to curse at you for your stubbornness. I don’t want to commit a sin.” He whisked Minseok’s hand from his arm. “And I don’t have any plans on seeing someone die in front of me.”

            Luhan stood up and immediately called the medical assistant in the riding club’s clinic. Good thing that Dr. Lee Donghae is in the club right now. He is also a club member. As Luhan waits for someone to pick up the phone on the other line, he glances at Kim Minseok’s direction. He isn’t used to the sight of the most respected member in the club is in that state.

            _What happened to him? Is my fart really that foul-smelling?_ Finally, someone on the other line picked up the phone.

            “Hello! Can you please send some medical staff in the guesthouse lobby immediately? Sir Minseok is…” He saw Minseok stand even if his movements are unstable. “Dying. Please hurry up!”

            Luhan slammed the phone to the receiver then immediately went to Minseok who is about to fall down again if not for his fast reflexes. He caught Minseok in time. But because of the sudden action, Luhan lost his balance and fell down on the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for Minseok’s body to come crushing down at him. When he doesn’t feel any of his bones crushing, Luhan opened his eyes. He was immediately met by Minseok’s handsome face. He was above him and his arms were placed on either side of Luhan’s face.

            And he didn’t know why but he found himself staring at the young mayor’s handsome face. Luhan already knows that all of the members of the Exo Riding Club are all handsome. But he just sees them as “generally good-looking”. He just sees them differently when they are talking to him. Because for him, a man’s handsomeness become exceptional if he’s good-mannered. But now, as he continues to stare at Kim Minseok’s face, he becomes more handsome.

            Those eyes… that nose… those oh, so sexy lips…

            “What’s going on?”

            Luhan looked at the source of that voice. “Heechul!”

            He looked at Minseok that is staring at him. Then he pushed him when Minseok’s face slowly becomes closer to his. He immediately fell down on the floor. Luhan stood up and fixed himself.

            “Sir Heechul, we are not doing anything wrong. Uh… it’s uh, I’m just helping him, and then he fell down. So I caught him, then we both fell down. Then–”

            “Minseok, are you all right?”

            Luhan scratched his head. He is being eaten by his conscience, because he knows that it’s his fault why Minseok felt dizzy. If his stomach is not upset and…

            “Call some help.” Heechul ordered and inspected his co-member. “Hurry up.”

            “I already called, Sir Heechul. They are on their way now…” Luhan saw that Minseok grimaced and he just noticed his hand clutching tightly on his stomach. “Is he okay, Sir?”

            His question remained unanswered as the clinic personnel came in together with the resident doctor of the riding club, Lee Donghae. He immediately attended to Minseok.

            “Did you skip your meal again, Minseok? You’re not really listening, aren’t you?  I told you many times that you can’t skip your meal because you have a weak stomach.”

            “His stomach again?” Heechul asked. It seems like he knows what is happening to Minseok. “You know, Minseok. This isn’t the proper way to kill yourself.”

            “We should get him to the clinic.”

            “I’m fine…” Minseok tried to stand up. “I just need to rest.”

            “Yes, but you will rest in the clinic.”

            “No…”

            “Minseok, I’m the doctor here. And I should be the one who will decide if you’re okay or not. And I say you’re not okay.” Donghae signaled his staff. “Let’s go.”

            While they are preparing for Minseok to be brought to the clinic, Luhan is just watching them. Minseok was already lying on the stretcher when he turned to him.

            “Open the windows when we leave.” Minseok said. “So the foul smell that was made by… the lizards will come out.”

\-----------------------------

            “Good morning and… goodbye.” Luhan just smiled on his coworker who will be taking the shift. “How was your night?”

            Luhan just yawned, everything that happened last night was crazy. “I’m tired.”

            His coworker just laughed. “Fine, I won’t ask you anymore.”

            Luhan said his goodbye and made his way to the locker room to change his clothes. After he changed into a casual outfit, he remembered Minseok.

            “Is he okay now?” The clinic of the club can be seen from where he is right now. Luhan sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

            Luhan finds himself walking towards the clinic. He found the restaurant manager, Jessica with her husband Donghae. He was about to go back when he heard the woman’s voice.

            “Luhan, what are you doing here?”

            “Huh?” Luhan is forced to show himself. “Uh…”

            “Are you here for Minseok?” Donghae asked, smiling. “He’s right over there. He’s still asleep.”

            “He’s still asleep?” Luhan starts to get worried. “Uh, h-how is he? His condition is okay now, right?”

            “His condition will be okay if he eats on time. That man is really stubborn. He’s always skipping his meals, and that’s why he has problems with his stomach.”

            “Stomach? It’s not because of a… foul smell?”

            “Foul smell?”

            “Huh?” Luhan just laughed awkwardly. “It’s nothing… it’s nothing, really.”

            “If you want to see Minseok, just go to his room. You have the right to do so because you were the one who called for help.”

            Luhan’s original plan is to just ask for his condition. But because Donghae gave him a go signal to see Minseok, he agreed.   

            “And while you’re at it, why don’t you give the beast a kiss? You know, to wake him up.”

            “Yes, then I will be the one who will fall asleep because he’ll punch me.”

            Donghae and Jessica laughed.

            “Minseok needs someone like you, Luhan.” Donghae said. “Why don’t you court him or something?”

            “You know what, you two are crazy. You’re like…”

            “Like what?”

            “Not humans.” Luhan turned away from the two. “I’ll go now.”

            “You won’t visit Minseok?”

            Luhan stopped on his tracks. He wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. But there was also something that was keeping him from walking out on the strange man he came face-to-face last night. He looked at the two who just keep on grinning at him.

            Luhan sighed. “Fine, I’ll just visit him for a while. But this doesn’t mean anything, okay? I’m just concerned, because I was the one who saw him last night and–”

            “Luhan, you can see him now.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Luhan gently closed the door of Minseok’s private room. The clinic is really extraordinary. It’s better than the most prestigious hospital in the whole country. The clinic has complete facilities and it has seven private rooms for patients.

            Luhan cleared his throat so that Minseok can notice his presence. Minseok doesn’t move an inch from where he is lying down so Luhan slowly approached him.

            “Uh… h-how are you?” Luhan asked the sleeping man. “I hope you are okay. Because you know, I was getting bothered by my own conscience about what happened to you. I feel I’m the reason why you had stomachache even if Dr. Lee said that you have a weak stomach. I’m really sorry because of what you smelled last night. I don’t have any intentions on poisoning you with the smell of my… you know. But I’m glad to hear that it wasn’t because of me that you fainted.” Luhan bit his lip when he saw Minseok move and turned towards him.

            Luhan stared at him. And he can’t believe that he can’t look away from Minseok’s face. He knows that all of the club members are handsome. That’s why he had a crush on some of them. And the latest is Kim Heechul. But this guy in front of him now, he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. It’s really possible that someone looks really good when sleeping. Because Luhan can’t see any flaw on Minseok’s face.

            “Why am I noticing you just now?” Luhan whispered to himself and he slowly make his way to Minseok’s bed. “You are too handsome. It seems unreal.”

            Luhan bring his face near Minseok’s. He can’t help but to smile. Who would have thought that this man is the most snobbish and the most sarcastic member of the Exo Riding Club? Minseok looks like an angel at this moment.

            Luhan pulled a chair and sat beside Minseok’s bed so that he can stare at his face. He is asleep so he won’t know what Luhan will do. Luhan can’t resist touching Minseok’s face. His skin is so smooth. He has an aristocratic nose, pink lips and thick eyebrows. His eyelashes are long too. Luhan sighed.

            “I’m not really sure but in my opinion, you have the most perfect face when asleep.” Luhan giggled. “You and my Heechul are so handsome.”

            Luhan yawned. He is really sleepy. Luhan should be leaving but he doesn’t want Minseok’s handsome face out of his sight.

            “Five minutes…” Luhan mumbled. He placed his arms on Minseok’s bed and placed his head in it. He’s still staring at Minseok’s face. “I’ll sleep beside you, okay?”

            He doesn’t know what happened next because Luhan fell asleep. After a while, he woke up and stretched. Luhan is a bit confused on where he is. Everything has been clear to him when he saw Minseok.

            “You’re drooling.” Minseok said seriously.

            “What?” Minseok answered by handing him a box of tissue and pointed it to his mouth. Luhan just realized what Minseok is trying to say. “Oh gosh!”

            Luhan immediately wiped his mouth. Gross! So he was drooling while sleeping. Luhan went to the bathroom to wash his face.

            “You’re really embarrassing, Luhan!” Luhan silently screamed at his own reflection. “You caused air pollution last night. Now, your drool is forming a lake. And why is that person always sees you embarrassing yourself? Wow!”

            It’s really embarrassing because Minseok always sees him embarrassing himself. Luhan counted from one to ten then he decided to come out of the bathroom. He covered his face with his hands then he went to the door. But he was pushed back when someone opened the door and hit his face.

            “What are you doing there?” It was Choi Siwon. He was with Oh Sehun and Kris Wu that is looking at him. Their reactions are all the same and wondering why he is sprawled on the floor. If not for his aching shoulder, Luhan would have admired these three men because they all looked regally handsome in their riding uniform.

            “It’s nothing, Sir.” Luhan said before wincing in pain. “I uh, um… I just thought that it’s a nice time to swim, you know?”

            “No.”

            Sehun bent down to help him up but someone had reached him first. Holding his arm firmly but gently, that person helped him get up. Luhan is surprised when he see Minseok beside him.

            “Where’s Donghae?” Minseok asked his co-members. “I want to get out of here. I have so many things to do.”

            “This is a nice timing then.” Kris said. “We need to talk. How is the political system in Yeongcheon? I heard it’s still a mess.”

            “Yeah. That’s why I had to go back there now.”

            “But you’re not yet okay.” Luhan piped in. He wants the ground to swallow him up when the other men looked at him. Of all the club members, why is these three are here? They are the most intimidating members in this club, together with Minseok. Plus the fact that Siwon is the club owner. “A-ah, what I mean is, something might happen to you when you go out of this clinic.”

            “So what are you trying to say?” Sehun said. “You’re preventing Minseok hyung to leave Exo Riding Club?”

            “It’s not like that. I’m just thinking that because of what happened last night, it’s pretty dangerous if he leaves the club without someone who will take care of him.”

            “Take care of me?” It seems like Minseok wants to strangle him. “And who are you to tell me what’s good and bad for me? You’re not even a doctor.”

            “Maybe I’m not, Sir. But I saw what happened to you last night. I’m sorry if you think that I’m so nosy. I’m just concerned about your condition.”

            “Well, I don’t need your pity.”

            “Sir, I’m not saying that I pity you. I’m just concerned. Concerned. You know that?”

            “Just send your concern to someone. I don’t need your pity. I can take care of myself.” Minseok let go of him and returned to his bed to get the medicine on the top of the nightstand.

            Luhan just scratched his head. _This man is really unbelievable. He’s snob and jerk at the same time. If you don’t want my concern, fine then. You can’t threaten me._

            “Kris, just wait for me at the Rider’s Verandah.” Minseok said. “We’ll just talk there about the–”

            “Yeah, about that. I don’t think I can work with a disabled man.”

            Even Luhan’s forehead knotted with what Kris has said. _Disabled?_

            “Come again?” Minseok asked.

            “You don’t look so good, Minseok. I don’t want to go into a merge with an unhealthy businessman.”

            “W-wait, Sir Kris.” Luhan piped for the second time. “Sir Minseok doesn’t have a severe disease so don’t say that.”

            “The guards showed us the surveillance tape form the guesthouse lobby last night. You couldn’t even stand up, Minseok.”

            “It’s just a simple stomachache.” Luhan said. “I think it won’t affect whatever your deal is with Sir Minseok. And he’s okay now.”

            “You’re not a doctor, boy. And I’m talking to Minseok.”

            Luhan seems like he’s slapped by Kris’ words. He is humiliated. He can’t really stop his mouth so that’s what he gets.

            “Hey, you, I don’t need you to take my side.” Minseok is still glaring at him before looking at Kris. “And you don’t need to talk to him like that, Kris. He’s just talkative so just ignore him.”

            “I’m not talkative.”

            Minseok just ignored him. Luhan doesn’t know why but somehow, when he heard Minseok defending him from Kris, he felt his humiliation vanished. He really ought to learn to shut his mouth.

            “Hyung.” Sehun, who is just quiet all the time said, “I don’t deal with someone who… has questionable health.”

            “What?”

            “I’m a perfectionist. I just want to make sure that all of my business deals will be successful.”

            “You can’t back out now. We already talked about this.”

            “We don’t have a formal deal yet. So I can take back what we have talked on.”

            Luhan knows that he doesn’t have any right to interfere or to say something. But based on what he is hearing, it is unfair to Minseok. “Wait.”Luhan said. “Why are you basing a person’s abilities on a mere incident? As what Sir Minseok has said, he’s fine now. So you don’t need to cancel your transactions with him just because you saw him suffer from a simple stomachache last night?”

            Luhan knows that Siwon is firm when it comes to the riding club’s rules and regulations. And one of which is the employees should have big respect to the club members. So Luhan is sure that he’ll be fired from his job any minute now because of his meddling. Especially when all of them are still quiet.

            “Hey.” Minseok called him. “Don’t meddle with our problems. Just go home and sleep there.”

            Luhan faced him. “I’m not meddling. I’m just saying what I feel about how they are treating you. I’m even defending you. And don’t you ‘hey’ me. I have a name. Luhan.”

            “I don’t remember asking for your name. So if you must, don’t interfere. You don’t have any involvement in this conversation.”

            “I know. But you are not even defending yourself so how will they know that what they are doing is wrong? I’m just helping you. But don’t worry; I’ll help you for free.”

            “Once again, I never asked for your help.”

            “I never asked for your permission either.”

            Luhan and Minseok glared at each other. Luhan didn’t back down. He knows that he is right so he’s not going to back down.

            Someone entered the room. It was Dr. Lee Donghae. “Oh, it looks like Minseok has many visitors today.”

            “Donghae, how’s Minseok’s health?” Siwon asked.

            “He’s fine. But he needs to eat on time or else he will be brought to a hospital again.” Donghae looked at Minseok. “I’m serious this time, Minseok. If you continue to not take care of yourself, your condition will get worse.”

            “I know.”

            “Good.” Siwon said. “Luhan, from now on, you will make sure that Minseok will not skip his meals.”

            Luhan gawked at Siwon.

            “What? I don’t need anyone.”

            “You need him.” Kris said. “Because he’s the one who will assure us if we should continue our business transaction with you. Call us shrewd, but we’re businessman, Minseok. We need to know we can rely on you as our partner. If you’re always ending up on the hospital because of a simple stomachache, then I don’t think I can fully trust my business with you.”

            “Sorry, hyung.” Sehun said. “Business is business. We can always be friends, though.”

            “That’s… that’s unfair…” Luhan said. But at some point, they are making sense.

            “Well, Minseok?” Siwon asked, obviously ignoring his weak protest. “Take it or leave it.”

            “I’ll take it.”

            Now it is Luhan’s turn to gawk at Minseok. “Are you crazy? Why are you agreeing with them?”

            “I have no choice. I need those transactions.”

            “All you talk about is yourself! What about me? You can’t just make a decision for me without asking for my opinion.”

            “Well, let’s see…” Siwon talked again. “If you won’t take this, you’re fired.”

            “What?” Luhan said in a loud voice. “You can’t do this!”

            “Says who?” Siwon turned his back on them. “If Kris and Sehun are contented on your report regarding Minseok’s health, you can go back on your job here. And, oh, yeah.” Siwon turned to Minseok. “If I ever hear you suffer another attack like you had last night, I’ll dissolve your membership at the Exo Riding Club. You know the rules, Minseok.”

            That’s it and then Siwon left them. Then Sehun and Kris followed.

            “Don’t take it against Siwon, Minseok.” Donghae said. “He’s just worried that your next attack might be on the middle of your horseback riding. I don’t want to think what might happen to you then.”

            “I’m not sick.”

            “Maybe not now. But will you wait for your condition to get worse? I know you want to help your people but you also have to take care of yourself.”

            Minseok doesn’t say anything for a while then he took his jacket and left the clinic. Luhan is left with absorbing what just happened a while ago. It looks like he really needs to sleep. He’s getting himself involved to different problems.

            “I really have no idea how you got involved in this problem.” Donghae said. “But Siwon and the other members seemed to have entrusted Minseok to you. So do your best.”

            “Do my best? I’m getting crazy here!”

            Donghae smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

            “You’re all sick!”

            “Good luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

            “I can’t believe this. I really can’t believe this.” Luhan muttered repeatedly while following Minseok towards the lobby of the clubhouse. “Why did I visit that man to the clinic? I knew it. I shouldn’t really stick a lot to the club members. I should have been contented to just admiring them from afar. I should have been contented to just daydream about them. Argh! That’s what I get for always going near the club members.”

            What will he do now? For Luhan, it’s okay if he got involved in Heechul. At least, he likes that person who will mess up with his life. Luhan looked at Minseok who is still busy talking with his phone while walking fast. Luhan frowned.

            “Why him? I can stand other members but not that Minseok.”

            Luhan noticed that Minseok stopped walking as if he heard his sentiments. Luhan just closed his eyes.

            _Look at this guy. I’m good and I’m trying my best to be good to him but, I can’t! I just can’t!_

            When Luhan opened his eyes, Minseok was gone. He probably entered the clubhouse already. Luhan immediately followed him. He doesn’t want to lose his job so he will try his best to get along with Minseok. All that he needs to do is to report that Minseok is in a good condition, anyway. And he’ll just spend a week for that. He had to get back to the Exo Riding Club or else, he might lose Heechul. Maybe when he comes back, Heechul has someone else and Luhan doesn’t want that. When he entered the lobby, he saw Minseok talking enthusiastically with two women.

            “My father’s expecting you, Minseok. He was interested in the business proposal that you gave him and he wants to visit Yeongcheon.”

            “Oh, that’s nice to hear, Minji. I’m going to talk to your father maybe on… Thursday. Have you had your lunch yet?”

            “Not yet. Can you join us?” The woman hooked her arms on Minseok’s. “It will be fun if you have your lunch with us. Maybe we could go to your place afterwards. What do you think?”

            “I’d love that. But the problem is, I still have meetings outside the club.” Minseok glanced at his watch. “And I only have an hour left to go to Yeongcheon.”

            “That’s too bad. I thought we could spend some time together.”

            “Don’t worry, Minji. We’ll have our time.” Minseok smiled and caressed the woman’s face.

            “These two are so disgusting.” Luhan whispered. “They are doing something immoral at broad daylight! I’m still innocent, you know? I hope that you two get hit by a lightning!”

            “Who are you talking about?”

            Luhan took a step back when someone talked behind him and he also bumped whoever that man is. When he turned around to face who it was, he was greeted by one of the most handsome faces in the entire planet.

            “H-Heechul?”

            Heechul just smiled.

            “You’re so handsome…” No matter what, Luhan still loved that face. He just woke up from his reverie when Heechul cleared his throat. “I… I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

            “It’s okay. You seem like in a bad mood, huh.” Heechul looked at Minseok’s direction. “Jealous?”

            “What? No!” Luhan denied furiously. “You’re my crush.” He smiled. “I… I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Again, Heechul just smiled. “Shall we go now?”

            “We?” Minseok said. He was able to approach them without Luhan noticing it. And like he’s expecting, Minseok’s reaction is not good while looking at him. “Why are you with us?”

            “Believe me, Sir Minseok, I also don’t like being with you.”

            “I’m talking to Heechul.”

            “I’m Leeteuk’s second pilot today.” Heechul answered. “I don’t have any plans so I’m coming with you.”

            “If you two are done flirting with each other, maybe we can go now. Where’s Leeteuk?”

            “Oh, that.” Heechul answered. “He’s in the helipad now. I’m just here to inform you. So… let’s go.”

            “Okay.” Luhan went near Heechul. “Sir, is it okay that you knew that I…”

            “That you have a crush on me? It’s okay. I’m used to that confession. Anyway, just go with Minseok. I’ll just have to go somewhere first.”

            “Wha–” Heechul already rode on his car before Luhan could even react. He is busy wallowing for Heechul’s disappearance when he heard the turning on of the engine of Minseok’s car. Luhan immediately went to him. “Hey! Are you leaving me here?”

            Luhan rode on the passenger seat. “Is it really forbidden in your religion to smile? But why did you smile when you talked to those two women in the clubhouse?”

            “I don’t have any reason to smile at you.”

            That is the reason why Luhan doesn’t like Minseok. He is so evil! He just says whatever he wants even if he hurts other people.

            So, Luhan just reminisced his encounter with Heechul earlier so that he will forget Minseok’s rude behavior for  a while. “Heechul is so handsome! Especially when he smiles. And he moves so gracefully.” Luhan giggled.

            “Where are you getting off? Maybe you can walk from here.”

            “Here?” There are no signs of civilization on where they are right now. This is the part of the large territory of the club wherein there is just endless trees and grasses. “I won’t get off here. I don’t want to lose my job so even if it’s against my will, I’ll follow Siwon’s orders.”

            “You don’t have to come with me. You can tell Siwon that my health is in good condition even if you’re not with me.”

            “You even teach me how to lie. I don’t want to. My parents taught me not to lie. I’ll just go with you wherever you go. At least, for the whole week. I think it’s enough time for Siwon and the other club members to believe that you are okay even if it’s not true.”

            Luhan glared at Minseok. “And for your information, your chance to stay at the Exo Riding Club is in my hands. So if you want me to respect you, then learn to respect me first.” Minseok closed his eyes when Luhan slapped him. Hard. “I’m not as rich as you or the other members and guests of this club. But I’m still human like you, you know? We are all equal.”

            For the second time, Luhan felt the smoothness of Minseok’s face because he touched him when he visited the latter at the clinic. Touching Minseok like that gave Luhan a warm and calming feeling inside him. So Luhan didn’t notice that his hand is touching Minseok’s face for a while now. Plus the fact that Luhan gets drowned in Minseok’s gaze. For a moment, Luhan forgets about the way Minseok treated him earlier. And the way he looked at him.

            “I can sue you for assault, you know?” Minseok said.

            That’s when Luhan’s senses came back. But when he tried to step back, he can’t because minseok is holding his arm. He tried to pull his arm away but Minseok didn’t let him go. For the first time, Luhan gets nervous on Minseok’s presence. But that nervousness is not because he is afraid.

            “Maybe my chance in staying in the riding club is in your hands, but it doesn’t really mean I’m letting you get too close to me. Don’t forget our status, Mister. I’m one of the club members. And you’re just one of the people who work for us. I won’t insult you as long as you know your place. I hope you understand that.”

            That’s when Minseok let go of him and quietly turned the engine on. Luhan tried to forget what Minseok have said but it keeps on replaying on his mind. It seems like Minseok some slapped some sense into him and made him realize why he should just be contented on admiring the club members from afar. Because they are in different worlds. And now, Kim Minseok just made it even clearer that there would always be a great wall between the rich and the poor.

            _“I’m one of the club members. And you’re just one of the people who work for us.”_ Luhan won’t forget those words forever.

            “We’re here.”

            Minseok get off the car first. With the words still ringing in his ears, Luhan went out after Minseok. But he froze when he saw a helicopter. A man wearing a sunglasses who is leaning on the chopper approached Minseok.

            “What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for two minutes already.”

            “Sorry, Leeteuk. I had something to do in the clubhouse for a bit.”

            Leeteuk looked at him. “So, you’re bringing him, huh.”

            “You know about him?”

            “Siwon told us about his ultimatum that he gave you and what is his role.” Leeteuk fixed his bullcap. “Take care of him. You‘re doomed if his assessment to you will be bad. Siwon is really serious in dissolving your membership in the club.”

            Luhan doesn’t have an idea what Minseok’s reaction is because his gaze is just fixed on the helicopter. His grip on the car door handle tightened. Should he start praying? Maybe he’ll just call his family so that he could say his final goodbye before he rides that helicopter.

            “Hey!” Minseok said. “Let’s go.”

            “H-huh? But…” Luhan looked around. “Sir Heechul is not yet here. We should wait for him.”

            “No need. He called Leeteuk earlier before we arrived. He needs to talk to his brother about something.” Minseok waited for him to move. When Luhan doesn’t budge, Minseok crossed his arms. “What?”

            “Uh… S-sir Heechul is not yet here–”

            “The hell with Heechul! If you don’t want to go, then fine.”

            “Minseok,” Leeteuk piped in. “Remember, you could get kicked out of the club if you–”

            “All right, all right.” Minseok let out a frustrated sigh. “Damn it! Why am I in this situation?”

            Leeteuk just tapped Minseok’s shoulder before getting on the chopper. Minseok approached Luhan. “Let’s go.” Luhan shook his head. “Man, I don’t have time for this.”

            Luhan shook his head again and tightened his hold on the door handle. That is when Minseok’s patience snapped because he just pulled his hand. His forehead knotted when he doesn’t let go of the car handle. Minseok tried pulling him again but he doesn’t move an inch.

            “Ah, you know Sir Minseok, it’s not nice if we just leave Sir Heechul. I really thing we should wait for him. He will get mad if–”

            “No. He’s not coming anymore.”

            Luhan planted his feet firmly on the ground and his arms on the chopper’s steps. “Wait, Sir. I’ll just appreciate the beautiful design of this chopper. You know, it’s my first time seeing this beauty made by science. It’s really beautiful, huh? What does the rotor blades at the back look like?”

            “Shut up and just get in!”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            Luhan’s grip on his seat tightened when Minseok closed the chopper’s door when he got in. One signal to Leeteuk and the helicopter starts to lift from the ground. Luhan’s eyes closed tightly and he whimpered.

            “Hey, are you all right?” Luhan just nodded furiously. “Ah, I see. You’re afraid of heights aren’t you? Well, don’t worry. There’s always a first time for everything.”

            “Yes–” Luhan whimpered again when he felt the chopper moved.

            “Just relax.”

            “I am relaxed. I’m fine.”

            “Yeah, right.”

            “I said I’m fine.” Luhan opened his eyes to look at Minseok. It was a wrong move. Because his gaze went past Minseok’s face. He saw the clouds and he realized how high their chopper is right now. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands. “I’m fine, I’m fine… I’m gonna die…”

            “Ah, geez! Why didn’t you told me earlier that you’re afraid to ride a chopper?”

            “Because you never asked me and you didn’t tell me we’re going to ride a chopper to go to your place.” 

            “What?”

            Because of his nervousness, Luhan just talks nonstop. He can’t even understand himself.

            “Are we dead yet?”

            “You look like an idiot. Just stop fussing because nothing will happen. Leeteuk is a good chopper pilot.”

            “Are we dead yet?”

            “You–”

            “Are we dead yet?”

            Luhan felt that Minseok removed his hands from his face. “Open your eyes. What’s wrong with you? Why are you trembling so bad?”

            “Are we dead yet?”

            Luhan felt Minseok pull him towards him and the next thing he knew, a calming warm feeling had enveloped him. He felt his cheek made contact on Minseok’s chest because he heard his loud heartbeat.

            “Leeteuk, get us down.”

            “I can’t, Minseok. We don’t have a place to land.”  

            “Just find a clearing there.”

            “You’re going to get us in trouble for this.”

            “I don’t care!” Minseok shouted. “Just get us down! Now!”


	4. Chapter 4

            Luhan is waiting beside a convenience store while watching Minseok talk with the highway patrol who immediately responded when their chopper suddenly landed on that highway. Leeteuk went back to the club a few minutes ago so it is Minseok that talks with the policemen. It seems like the mess that they have caused has been fixed because the traffic is in normal situation now.

            Minseok went to Luhan. “You’re okay now?”

            Luhan just nodded but he can still feel the impact of riding a chopper for the very first time. He still can’t move properly. His knees are like jelly. Minseok went inside the convenience store and when he came back, he is holding a steaming coffee in a paper cup.

            “Drink this.” Minseok said when he handed the coffee to Luhan. “Just bear with it. They don’t have brewed coffee here.”

            “T-thanks.”

            But even in holding the paper cup, Luhan can’t do it properly. His hands just couldn’t stop shaking. Minseok held his other hand and helped him grasp the paper cup. Then he just held his hand. Luhan stared at him.

            “You can thank me later.” Minseok removed his coat and placed it on the cemented pathway at the front of the convenience store. “Just sit here. The tables inside are all occupied. We can’t sit there.”

            Minseok even helped him sit properly then he sat beside him. Their arms brushed as well as their bodies. But even if Luhan became aware of that feeling, Minseok doesn’t notice anything and just continued staring at the passing cars in front of them.

            “I already called someone who could fetch us here.” Minseok said. “We’ll just wait for him. He’s on his way now.”

            Luhan just nodded even if Minseok is not asking him a question. He silently sipped the coffee. He is not sure if the warm coffee calmed him down. Or if it’s because someone is taking care of him even if that person is the rudest person he has ever met. Minseok made it clear to him earlier that he will never change his way of treating Luhan as just an ordinary employee of the Exo Riding Club. But he still helped him when he asked for help.

            “Next time,” Minseok said without looking at him. “If you want to do something, just do it. You shouldn’t wait to be stuck in a situation, then reacting to it. Remember that you can disturb other people with that behavior. Like what happened earlier. If you just told me that you are afraid of riding a chopper–”

            “I’m not afraid of chopper. I’m just afraid of… high places.”

            Minseok became silent for a while. “Then, you should have at least told me.”

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s done. So we can’t do anything about it.” Minseok looked at his wrist watch and gently shook his head. “I’m very late for my meeting now.”

            “Sorry.”

            “Just finish your coffee.” Minseok took something from the pocket of his slacks. It was a mocha bread. He gave it to him. “Eat this.”

            Luhan suddenly remembered Minseok’s problem with his stomach. “No, thank you. You should be the one who’s eating. You haven’t had your breakfast yet.”

            “I don’t eat that stuff.”

            “Why did you bought that, then?”

            “Why do you ask so many questions? Just take this and eat it.”

            Luhan will say no when he realized something. Minseok said he doesn’t eat mocha bread. But he still bought it anyway. So, he bought that bread for him? Smiling, Luhan took the soft bread from Minseok.

            “Ah, excuse me.” Three girls were standing beside Minseok and looking at him, smiling. “You’re Kim Minseok, right? The mayor of Yeongcheon in North Gyeongsang Province?”

            “Yes.” Minseok said flatly.

            The girls happily giggled. “Can we have a picture with you? You’re so handsome when seen in person!”

            “Okay.”

            Minseok didn’t even smile when the women took pictures of him. But even if Minseok’s face is serious, they didn’t even mind because they are enjoying their “photoshoot” with Minseok. When the women left, Luhan can’t help but ask.

            “Why are you so affectionate with the female guests at the Exo Riding Club while on those three–”

            “I won’t get anything from them so I won’t bother associating with them.” Minseok took out a cigarette stick and lit it. “I won’t waste my time on someone who is useless for me.”

            “Isn’t that heartless, don’t you think?”

            “Because I know what I should prioritize? What’s wrong with wanting something out of everyone? They are all like that to me so we’re even.”

            So, Minseok is just nice to him because he needs him to stay at the riding club. This guy is so evil. Nevertheless, Luhan can’t help but to be happy because Minseok took care of him. Luhan looked at Minseok. He wants to believe that despite what he had said earlier, there is still goodness in this man’s heart.

            Luhan divided the mocha bread into two and gave the other half to Minseok. “You should eat too. Doctor Lee said you shouldn’t get hungry.”

            “Donghae is not here.”

            “But I am here. I told you before I was taught to be honest by my parents. You need to eat.”

            “I don’t have an appetite.”

            “This bread is small. Eat this just to fill your stomach with something.”

            “I said, I don’t have an appetite.”

            Minseok knocked his hand off and the poor bread was thrown. The bread bounced in front of him then rolled to the highway where it was ran over by a car.”

            “Poor thing.” Luhan said. “All that it wants is to give your body some nutrition. And you even did that. That bread will not go to heaven because it wasn’t able to do its only purpose in this earth.”

            “That’s your fault. If you just eat that, it will serve its purpose pretty well.”

            “I’m just worried about you. What if your stomach will hurt again? We’re not in Exo Riding Club now. Who will help you?”

            “I can take care of my own.”

            “I heard that before. But you still ended up in the clinic, don’t you?”

            Minseok pressed the cigarette to the ground and then he stood up. “Our car is here.”

            A black Cadillac Escalade stopped in front of them. A middle-aged man got off. “Mayor, good thing you are back.”

            “How’s Yeongcheon?”

            “Nothing has changed. The people are still persistent. You were gone for a few days but there are a pile of complaints in your office.”

            “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” Minseok looked at him. “Stand up. We’re leaving.”

            Luhan immediately followed. But when he went near the car, he noticed the dirt outside the car.

            “Ah, the people went out on me again.” The man shyly explained. “Just ignore it, Sir…”

            “Luhan.” He answered. “Just call me Luhan.”

            “Sir Luhan.”

            “No. Don’t include the ‘sir’.”

            “Oh, I can’t do that to Mayor’s boyfriend.  I respect him so I should also respect you.”

            “Boyfriend? No! He is not my boyfriend.”

            “Stop chatting. Let’s go, Jungho-ahjussi.”

            “Okay, Mayor.”

            Jungho-ahjussi opened the door for him before going to the driver’s seat.

            “Thank you.”

            Their journey to Yeaongcheon was relatively quiet. Again. And Luhan, being a talkative person that he is, he just talked to Jungho-ahjussi while Minseok is busy talking with his phone.

            “Is Yeongcheon beautiful? What is your tourist attraction here? Are there many handsome guys here?”

            The driver just smiled. “I want to take pride in the place where I was born, Sir. But now…”

            “What’s happening?”

            “Uh… it’s a bit embarrassing to admit but the whole town is in chaos now.”

            “Why? I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to watch news nowadays. So I don’t have an idea what’s happening.”

            “Don’t disturb his driving.” Minseok scolded him. “If we get on an accident because you’re talking to him, I will throw you to the nearest cliff.”

            Luhan just straightened in his seat and looked at Minseok. His phone is still on his ear. He looked like a businessman more than a provincial mayor. Ah, no. Not a businessman but a ramp model. Yes, in his looks, there is no one who will not see him as a politician. He was too good-looking to be a politician. When does politics did became a haven of handsome men? One of the club members, Kim Young-woon or Kangin, is also a mayor in a town somewhere in South Jeolla.

            Minseok looked at him too. “What now?”

            “Nothing. Is it bad to look?”

            “Yes. Especially when you are looking at me.”

            But Luhan didn’t look away. “How old are you?”

            “`None of your business.”

             “I think you’re in your late twenties. Or early thirties. Have you been in the politics for a long time? Why did you choose to be a mayor?”

            “Hello, Mr. Choi?” Minseok looked at the window while talking with someone on his phone. “Yes, I’m sorry if I contacted you just now. I just fixed everything that we need for the contract signing. Yeah, it’s going smoothly as planned. No problem. When? This Saturday? Of course, I’ll be there. I would like to greet your daughter a happy birthday…”

            Luhan just stared at Minseok’s broad back clad in a white polo because he still has his coat. Luhan leaned his head on the headrest. He’s becoming sleepy again. His sleep in the clinic earlier is just short.

            “Such nice back…” Luhan mumbled, and then closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

            -----------------------------

            Luhan woke up when his head bobbed and he fell sideways on the backseat. When he got up, he’s a bit disoriented on where he is. He is in Minseok’s car. And speaking of that guy… his sleepiness went away when he saw him surrounded by people outside. They are all holding a banner and other paraphernalia, obviously in a rally.

            Where are they?  Luhan go off to see the whole place. But he felt his feet submerged on the mud.

            “What the–” And that was when he had a good look of their surroundings.

            He is in the most rural part of the town. The road is muddy and rough. The other part is surrounded with tall grass and the houses are not in good condition, the fences are made up of wood. He grew up in a province but their place is not like this. Because wherever he looks right now, all he can see is poverty. It seems like God has abandoned the place.

            _What is this place?_

            “Please, just give me a chance to let me do all the things that I want for Yeaongcheon.” Minseok said. “Before you think negatively.”

            _Yeongcheon?_ This place is Yeongcheon? The place that Kim Minseok governs?

            “No, we are not willing to do that, Mayor! All that you want is to let the businessmen come in Yeongcheon and you abandoned us!”

            “Our homes will be lost because of that business that you are so proud of!”

            “He’s right! We trusted you, Mayor. Because you promised us to have a good life! But you are like the other politicians that governed Yeongcheon. After being in the position, you just forget people like us!”

            “And you are the worst! You deny us our homes that we preserved for many decades!”

            The people all shouted. But Luhan managed to hear Minseok’s voice.

            “We are just starting to take a step for Yeongcheon’s prosperity. So just let me finish everything that I am doing before you judge me. I beg you. Give me a chance to show you that I can fulfill all the promises that I have made.”

            “But your people want us to leave this place? Where will we go?”

            “Yes! You just want to claim our lands that are the only thing that we have!”

            “Just leave us, Mayor. Before you lose any respect that we are giving you!”

            Luhan clearly sees how Minseok tries to explain, but the people won’t listen to him. Good thing that Jungho-ahjussi assisted him to go back to the car. Luhan is about to go back inside the car when he noticed how muddy his shoes are.

            “Why are you just standing dumbly there?” Minseok asked angrily.

            “Uh… my shoes are muddy.”

            “The hell with it!”

            Luhan has no choice but to get in because Minseok held his arm and nudged him inside the car. After a while, they left that chaos. Minseok let out a deep breath. As he leaned back against his seat.

            “Mayor, are we going to your office?”

            “Let’s go home first, so that my visitor can rest.”

            “Visitor?”

            “Fine. My maid, then.”

            “Excuse me! I’m not your maid!”

            “Do you know how to cook?”

            “Huh?”

            “I’m hungry. Cook something for me when we get home.”

            Luhan’s forehead is knotted. He seems like he rode a roller coaster because of the immediate change that he noticed in Minseok in just a few minutes. He showed that he is above everyone else when they left Exo Riding Club. But he became so caring when they rode the chopper. Then he’s back from being ill-tempered. When he faced those people earlier, he saw a different Minseok. Now, he’s different again.

            Who is the real Kim Minseok, really?

            “I want kimchi jjigae.” Minseok said, his eyes closed.

            “I don’t know how to cook.”

            “You don’t have a chance on having a husband, then.”

            “Just because I don’t know how to cook?”

            “It’s a prerequisite before you marry someone.”

            “I will marry someone because I love them and not because I dreamed of being a maid.”

            Minseok placed his arm on his forehead and he smiled. Luhan is not that sure because it immediately vanished from Minseok’s face.

            “Very well said.” Minseok said. “Wake me up when we get home.”

            Luhan didn’t say anything because he saw that Minseok is so tired. Just how much time was he spending on rest? Because he really looked so tired. Luhan gets Minseok’s coat on his side then gently placed it on the sleeping man. Luhan was surprised when he saw Minseok opened his eyes. He felt a weird feeling on his chest when their eyes met.

            “I was just returning your coat.”

            “Hmm.”

            Luhan didn’t dare to look at Minseok because he might feel that he became uneasy because of his presence. He doesn’t want to Minseok to think anything. Still… he couldn’t help but peek at him. And just like before, when it’s his first time to see Minseok sleeping, Luhan can’t help but to admire his calm face.

            _When you’re sleeping like that, I always have this strange urge to be close to you._

            But he doesn’t move close because Minseok might wake up again. It seems like his rest is insufficient. He just fixed the coat that is on his body.

            “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Luhan whispered. “But I do hope you’ll have a good sleep, Minseok.”

            _Wow, Minseok! They are close now, huh? He calls him by his first name, no ‘sir’ or something_. Luhan’s mind teased. He just ignored it. _Whatever._

 


	5. Chapter 5

            “You’re not Mayor’s boyfriend?”

            Luhan looked at the three maids in Minseok’s house – Minji, Chaeyoung, and the head maid – Seongjin ahjumma. At that moment, Minseok is taking a shower in his room. And because Luhan remembered Minseok’s request, he went to the kitchen to ask someone to make kimchi jiggae. It’s because he’s helpless when it comes to cooking.

            “I’m not his boyfriend. I’m just a receptionist at the Exo Riding Club. There had just been a little problem and we both got involved for an unknown reason. So here I am, always tailing at Sir Minseok.” It sounds so awful. “At Minseok.” _There you go._

            They are not at the premises of Exo Riding Club so maybe he can call him by his first name.

            Chaeyoung siged. “I can breathe now. We thought we will have a rival for Sir Minseok’s attention.”

            “Okay. We’re good, Luhan.” Minji said.

            “You two, stop bugging Luhan.” Seongjin ahjumma scolded. “Why is your feet muddy? You should wash up.”

            “Thank you.”   

            “Minji, get an extra slippers for Luhan.”

            “Ah, before I forgot. Seongjin ahjumma, can you please make a kimchi jjigae? Minseok requested it to me earlier. I don’t know how to cook it so…” The attention of the three focused on him. “Why?”

            “Sir Minseok requested for something to eat?”

            “Is… is there a problem with that?”

            “Nothing.” The old woman said. “It’s just that it’s the first time that Sir Minseok requested for food. Usually, he doesn’t eat here.”

            “He’s not eating at all.” Minji said. “He’s always working.”

            “We pity Sir Minseok actually.” Chaeyoung continued. “He’s always giving his attention to the citizens of Yeongcheon first. But they are all ungrateful. I don’t even know why he decided to lead this useless town.”

            Luhan gets curious on what they have told. He wants to ask a few questions about Minseok. He doesn’t know what to ask without offending the other man.

            “If I were him,” Minji continued. “He should just stay at the Exo Riding Club. He doesn’t have any burdens there, no problems. While here, he even helps the people but he’s the one looking as if he’s the bad guy.”

            “Right. Everytime he’s leaving Yeongcheon, I’m wishing that he won’t go back. He gains nothing here but problems. He doesn’t suit this worthless place.”

            “Don’t talk like that.” Seongjin ahjumma scolded. But even in her voice, it can be noticed that she’s agreeing with the two women. “It’s a good thing that there is still someone like him that doesn’t give up on helping up our town. Let’s just be thankful that Sir Minseok is born and raised here in Yeongcheon.”

            “Minseok grew up… here?” Luhan finally asked. He can’t believe that that guy came from a place that is like a nightmare.

            “Sir Minseok’s family is not that rich.” The old lady answered. “But his parents worked hard to send him to Seoul to study. They doubled their effort to send Minseok to a good university. Their wish was fulfilled – for Sir Minseok to graduate. But there was a consequence. His parents died. Their bodies couldn’t take too much work. I can understand if he’s angry at this place that tortured his parents from too much work. But you know, I’m happy because he doesn’t harbor any grudge on this place.  If ever, he would be the key for the improvement of this place that was impoverished for a long time.”

            Minji and Chaeyong remained silent. They seem to understand what the old woman had just said. Even Luhan can relate to what Seongjin ahjumma wants to say.

            “You are lucky that there is a Kim Minseok that wants to take care of Yeongcheon.” Luhan said then went to the bathroom to wash his feet. “I need to apologize to Minseok. I was wrong on judging him.”

            While Luhan was cleaning, he can’t help but think about what he learned about Minseok. So despite on his impression of him as an evil guy, he made an effort to take care of him.

            “So this is the real identity of Kim Minseok.” Luhan said while looking at the mirror. “Hard on the outside but soft on the inside.”

            Luhan just smiled. He wouldn’t mind taking care of Minseok for a while now that he knew he wasn’t that bad.

\-----------------------------

            Luhan is fuming in anger. He just went out of Minseok’s study room where the other guy is busy talking on whoever is on the phone. He carries the tray of food that he requested and he’s about to ask him to have lunch when he ordered him to get out of the room. Minseok said that he will have his lunch later because he is busy at the moment.

            “I’m taking back my word that it’s okay to take care of him for a while!” He beats the stair’s railing. “Argh! He’s so annoying! I waited for a long time because he keeps on saying ‘wait’. I’m standing there for almost an hour then he said that he won’t eat!?” Luhan screamed in frustration. “Just starve there and die!”

            This time, Luhan kicked a chair. He gasped when he felt a pain on his foot. His anger escalated. He just sat on the poor chair and massaged his throbbing foot.

            “What are you doing?” Minseok said. He was standing at the doorway of his study room.

            “Nothing.” Luhan snapped. “I’m just trying to find out which is tougher. Your chair or my toe.”

            “And well?”

            “I am hard-headed so I’m tougher than my toe.” Luhan removed the lid of the food and the smell of the kimchi jjigae emanated in the room. “It seems like you’re done conversing with your phone pals. Eat this before it gets cold.”

            “Later. I’m waiting for someone’s call.”

            “Look, how about you eat first while waiting for that call? You’ll be hitting two birds with one stone.”

            Minseok sat down on the sofa and turned the television on. “I’m not hungry. Just leave that to the kitchen. I will go there if I want to eat.”

            “No. You need to eat now.” Carrying the tray of food, Luhan stood in front of Minseok. “Doctor’s order.”

            “You know, it’s never good when someone’s blocking my view of the TV.”

            “Minseok, you need to eat! Don’t be stubborn!”

            “Minseok?” Now Luhan got his attention. “What happened to the ‘sir’?”

            “Do I have to? We’re not in the riding club. Me, calling you ‘sir’ only applies inside the premises of the Exo Riding Club.” He handed the tray to Minseok. “Can you eat now?”

            “No.”

            “Okay, I promise I will call you ‘sir’ if you eat.”

            “No.”

            “Okay, how about this? I’ll just call Siwon and I will tell him to remove your name from the members of the riding club because you are not coming back.”

            “You wouldn’t do that.”

            “I have Siwon’s number.”

            “Siwon doesn’t give out his personal number.”

            “You’re right. But Siwon doesn’t give it to me. It was Heechul. How sweet.” He smiled sweetly at Minseok.

            Minseok’s mood seemed to have gotten worse. But he was able to make him surrender because Minseok finally turned the television off. Luhan happily placed the tray on the center table. He even fixed the bonsai plant that was placed there.

            “To boost your appetite.” He gave Minseok the chopsticks. “Here.”

            Minseok took it reluctantly. When he did, his hand accidentally grabbed his hand. Luhan immediately felt small electric current that flowed through his hand to his whole body.

            “Eat now.” He’s about to turn back when he heard Minseok call him.

            “Luhan.”

            He looked at him. “You… you called me by my name.”

            “Well, you’re the one who is always insisting to call you in your name, right?” Minseok answered without looking at him. “Did you cook this?”

            “I don’t know how to cook. You should thank Seongjin ahjumma.”

            Minseok tasted the dish. Then he nodded his head. “Yeah, it was Seongjin ahjumma who cooked this.”

            Luhan placed a hand on his waist. He just forgets the wild fluttering of his chest.

            “And what do you mean by that? That I can’t cook something delicious?”

            “Yes.”

            “How dare you? For your information, I am a gifted child. I can do all the things that I want to do. And if I want to cook something, I can cook it deliciously.”

            “Okay.” Minseok pushed his plate away. “I’m through.” He turned the television on. Please tell Seongjin ahjumma that I liked her cooking.”

            “You call that eating? You even surpassed a cat in eating.”

            “I said I’m through. Take that away.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Just bring that to the kitchen.” Minseok said referring to the food on the center table. “I’m full.”

            He really said it. Minseok really looked at him as if he was a low person. How dare him! So instead of doing what he told, Luhan sat beside Minseok.

            “I’m not your maid.” Luhan took the plate of food and grabbed the chopsticks. “If you don’t want this, then I’ll eat it.”

            Minseok just looked at Luhan happily munching his food. Luhan doesn’t have his lunch yet so it’s favorable to him that Minseok declined the food.

            “You watch boring shows.” Luhan said. “It’s always news. Change the channel. Let’s just watch National Geographic. It suits smart people like us.”

            With a sigh, Minseok changed the channel. Luhan almost spat out his food when he saw what segment is featured right now. _Wild Sex of the Animal Kingdom._

            “That is so lewd!” He complained. “Change the channel!”

            “Who wants to watch a show for smart people?” Minseok changed the channel. It was HBO now. When he changed the channel, the exact scene that was showing is a bed scene. “Hmm, this is good.”      

            “I can’t eat properly. Change the channel to Cartoon Network.”

            “This is for smart people.”

            “Do you want me to punch you!?” Luhan decided to leave Minseok because he’s embarrassed of what the other man is watching. But Minseok held his arm.

            Luhan looked at Minseok’s hands.

            “Stay.” Minseok said while he changed the channel. “There’s your Cartoon Network.”

            Luhan lost his interest in watching television. And because Minseok’s hold on his arm brought him some sort of warmth, he will just stay away because he’s feeling something. But Minseok doesn’t let go of him.

            “I’ll eat with you.” Minseok said, and then he looked at him.

            Luhan’s heart was thumping like crazy now as he turned to look at Minseok. He can clearly see that handsome face that made his heart beat wildly. He clenched his fist and swallowed. What was happening to him? Why was he experiencing those feelings?

            Minseok took his plate and pulled him down to sit with him again. Then Minseok started to take a bite of his food.

            “Here.” Minseok returned his chopsticks to him. “Don’t mind me. I’m just taking some bite of your food.”

            They were sharing the same food, plate and chopsticks. Then, what happened to his rule that “ _I’m an Exo Riding Club Member and you’re just an employee”_? Because so many thoughts are running into Luhan’s mind right now, he didn’t notice that he was picking up the chopsticks and he starts eating the food.

            “So, maybe you won’t report me to Siwon now. I’ve done my part now.” Minseok said after.

            “Huh?”

            “I ate something.” Minseok gave him his phone. “Call up Siwon and tell him I’m okay now.”

            At that moment, Luhan just understood his words. He was just doing it because he wants to make sure that he will tell Siwon that he is eating on time. Minseok didn’t do it because… because…

            _He’s still the untouchable club member_ , Luhan said to himself. _And I’m still just a plain employee who shouldn’t imagine too much._

            Luhan leaned on the couch and continued eating while his eyes are still fixed on the television. “I’ll just call him later. I’m going to eat first then watch cartoons.”

            “Fine.”

            Minseok stood up and went to his study room. Luhan just followed him with his gaze. Everything is fine. It’s a good thing that Minseok reminded him that he shouldn’t dream of anything between them. It’s impossible that someone like Minseok will like him.

            Luhan gasped. _What?_ When did liking Minseok cross his mind? And why does Minseok liking him crossed his mind too?

            “I like Heechul.” Luhan insisted to himself. “Not Minseok.”

            If that’s the case, then what does the loud thumping of his heart means when he’s looking at the face of Minseok? Or the weird feeling whenever their skins touched?

            _It’s just my imagination_. Luhan laughed at himself. _I’m just like this when I’m hungry._

            “Luhan.”

            This time, Luhan spat out his food when he heard that voice near his ear. Minseok was leaning over the couch, right behind him! So when he turned to him, his lips landed exactly on Minseok’s smooth cheek. Time seemed to freeze at the moment, especially for Luhan. Because when Minseok slowly turns to face him, he froze. Now Minseok’s lips were only a breath away from his. He could feel Minseok’s hot breath mixing with his own. It seems like abandoned his ability to think and he’s just left with his feelings. It looks like only one organ is working in his system – his heart.

            And then it happened. Minseok’s lips touched his. But it seemed like a little brushing of their lips wasn’t enough. Minseok took his lips again for a short but deep kiss. Luhan just blinked when their lips finally parted.

            “Hmm.” Minseok lightly touch his finger to the side of Luhan’s lips. “Not bad.”

            Those words sent Luhan crashing back to reality. His senses were back and his mind made its presence known again. Despite of the loud beating of his heart because of what had just happened, at least, he can think now.

            “Not bad?” Luhan repeated. “What did you mean by that? That you just tested me?”

            Minseok doesn’t answer. He just keeps on looking at him instead. It’s because he’s annoyed at himself and he’s annoyed at Minseok for toying at him, he clamped the other man’s head into his arm.

            “Not bad? Here. Try this if this is not bad.”

            “Stop it, Luhan.”

            “Luhan your face! From this day, I’m forbidding you to call my name! How dare you play with my feelings? And it’s not because you’re rich and I’m poor, you can treat me as a toy that you can play with! And how dare you kiss me?” Luhan tightened his clamp on Minseok’s head. “Did you ask for permission? Did I allow you? I’m suing you for sexual harassment!”

            Minseok didn’t say anything. And he noticed that Minseok’s face is getting red. And he hates himself for worrying too much over him. So he quickly let go of Minseok.

            “Do that to me again, Minseok and I swear, I will ask for Siwon’s help.” Because of his mixed emotions, he punched Minseok straight in the face.

            Biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying, Luhan walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

            “What are you doing?”

            Luhan just smiled sardonically as an answer Minseok’s question. He raised the cake that he is currently making. Or at least, that was what he called it.

            “This is for you.” Luhan said. “To boost your appetite.”

            “I don’t eat expired food.”

            “Expired?” Luhan’s temper flared up. This man really likes to annoy him. But he controlled himself. “Don’t make me laugh, Minseok. You’re not funny. Anyway, this is my super-duper, mega over delicious cake.”

            “How original.”

            _Control yourself, Luhan. Control yourself._ “Taste it first before you judge the cake that I have baked.”

            Luhan dipped his finger on the cake and he’s about to place it on Minseok’s mouth when he stopped his hand. Luhan was caught off-guard that’s why he wasn’t able to react instantly. Memories of the kiss they had shared yesterday afternoon flooded his mind. Luhan blushed when he looked at Minseok’s face and he saw him looking at him intently. Luhan tried to pull his arm but Minseok didn’t let him go but he tasted the cake on Luhan’s finger instead. Luhan can’t breathe especially when Minseok put his finger in his mouth.

            _Goodness!_ Luhan had never felt this hot before! This guy was a shameless tease!

            Minseok tasted the cake. “Hmm. Not bad, Luhan.”

            _Not bad_. Luhan feels like Minseok is teasing him about the kiss that happened between them. No, he can’t lose. He wants Minseok to realize that their kiss is nothing to him. Hah! He can flirt too, if needed.

            Luhan slowly tasted the same finger that Minseok tasted earlier. “Hmm, you’re right. I have a talent in baking. I told you I’m a gifted child.”

            Luhan forced Minseok to sit on a chair. Then he pulled out another chair and sat beside him. He’s very near because his chest almost touched Minseok’s arm. He dipped his fingers on the cake again and offered it to the man beside him.  

            “Taste it again, Minseok. Maybe the flavor is not evenly distributed.”

            “No, it’s fine.”

            “No, taste it again. Please. Wait, let me just get some more.” Luhan picked up the fork and get at large piece of cake and offered it to Minseok. “Come on, Minseok. This is the least thing you could do for kissing me yesterday.”

            “Excuse me. I didn’t kiss you. You kissed me.”

            “Whatever. Say ‘ah’.”

            Luhan doesn’t have an idea what Minseok is thinking when he opened his mouth and ate that huge piece of cake. But he doesn’t care. What’s important is that he gets his revenge on him. Luhan almost laughed out loud when Minseok choke on his cake.

            “Wait here. I’ll just get you something to drink.” But of course, it wasn’t part of his agenda to give Minseok a glass of water.

            I’m not getting you anything! Luhan went to his room to hide. If something happens to Minseok, the better. He waits for a commotion to happen outside but he doesn’t hear anything. He even placed his ear against the door hoping that he just can’t hear anything. But nothing is happening. Maybe the piece that he gave to that man is too small. After a few minutes and he don’t hear any noise, he comes out of his room. He saw Minji.

            “Is there… is there something happening just now, Minji?”

            “Nothing. Why?”

            “Ah… nothing. Did you see Minseok?”

            “You’re with him in the kitchen earlier, right?” Minji asked, confused. _Oh god!_ Maybe someone saw that lewd scene in the kitchen! “Maybe he’s still there.”

            Luhan went to the kitchen and he peeked. And yes, there he was indeed. He was still there sitting where he left him and eating the cake that he made. And Minseok seemed to be enjoying it. Luhan is not sure whether to be annoyed or to be happy with what’s happening. He wants to be annoyed because he failed in seducing him. But he’s happy because Minseok likes the cake that he made.

            Luhan sighed. Then he went back to the kitchen to ransack the fridge for chilled water. He gets a pitcher and placed it on the table together with a glass.

            “Drink this so that you won’t choke.”

            Minseok did. Then he picks up a piece of cake with his fork and offered it to him. Somehow, his appreciation for the cake seemed to have melted some of his irritation. So he gets the fork from Minseok. But Minseok pulled his hand away and motioned the fork to his mouth. Luhan halted.

             He wants to feed him?

            When Luhan looked at Minseok, his eyes were sexy as hell as he looked straight at him. And when he looked at his lips, he is reminded of the hot kiss that he gave him yesterday. Luhan panicked and he remembered his plan to get his revenge on him. Luhan took a step back when he felt he’s blushing.

            But just like before, Minseok was able to hold is arm.

            “We seemed to be doing this more often than necessary. Don’t you think so?” Minseok simply asked.

            “I don’t know. I know nothing about that.” He tried to pull his arm butt Minseok is stronger than him. “Excuse me, can you please let go of my arm? This is my arm, anyway.”

            Minseok thinks for a while. But instead of letting go of his arm, Minseok pulled it so he was seated on his lap now.

            “I don’t know why. But for the first time, I can’t seem to forget the ordinary kiss that I gave you.”

            _Ordinary? This guy is really horrible!_ Luhan pinched Minseok’s cheeks.

            “And for your information,” Luhan said in an almost-shouting sound. “there’s nothing ordinary with my kiss!”

            “Ah, so you’re finally admitting that it is you who kissed me?”

            “I kissed you on your cheeks! And it was even an accident.”

            “Luhan.”

            “Don’t calle me ‘Luhan’! I even refrain you from calling me by my name, remember?” Luhan noticed a small bruise on Minseok’s face. “Is that…”

            “Yeah. That’s from the punch you gave me yesterday.”

            “That’s starting to become black. Why didn’t you put something on it?”

            “I forgot.”

            “You forgot? You’re really crazy.”

            “Yeah. I was just so preoccupied on how should I apologize to you because of what happened yesterday.”

            Luhan’s heart was once again caught off-guard. He tried to get off Minseok’s lap and this time, he lets him go. But he stayed near Minseok.

            “Where can I get the cold compress?”

            Minseok turned to him. He doesn’t have an idea what he is thinking. But based on what he is seeing on his handsome face, Minseok is in a good mood.

            “Above the refrigerator.” Minseok answered finally. “You can get it there.”

            Luhan immediately found the cold compress. He put some ice cubes in it and gave it to Minseok. He knew he could just leave him and stay away. But what happened is that he stayed on Minseok’s side.

            Maybe he’s getting crazy too.  

            “Does it hurt?” Luhan asked. Minseok just shrugged. “Well, you deserved it.”

            “I guess I really owe you an apology.” Minsoek leaned on his seat. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

            Luhan waited for Minseok to say something more. What should he apologize next. Because he was waiting for him to apologize for kissing him. But he never said anything about the kiss. Did that mean—he wasn’t sorry that he kissed him? Somehow, that seemed to be so… nice.

            “I wasn’t able to thank you for helping me when we’re in the chopper.” Luhan changed the topic.

            “You’re welcome.”

            “And thank you for giving me coffee and mocha bread.”

            “You’re welcome again.”

            Luhan nodded. He can’t hide his smile. “If that’s the case, then I guess I’m forgiving you for your mistake.”

            They were quiet for a moment there. On Luhan’s part, he doesn’t know what to think on what’s happening between them. Are they not friends before and now they are okay? Or he’s still a club member and he’s still an ordinary employee?

            Maybe it was both.

            “The cake is delicious.” Minseok said. “You made it?”

            “No. I just helped Seongjin ahjumma.”

            “So, it was Seongjin ahjumma who’s my hero. She’s the reason why I’m not dead yet.”

            Luhan gaped at him. “You’re really evil. Hey, for your information, I gave my best on helping her.”

            “Yeah, I can only imagine.”

            For now, he could forgive him. His heart doesn’t have the strength to be mad at him.

            “Did you eat?” Minseok asked afterwards.

            “Not yet.”

            “Join me.”

            “Isn’t it against your doctrine?”

            “What? What doctrine?”

            “You know. Someone low class like me shouldn’t be near with someone like you.”

            “You’re hallucinating again.”

            Luhan called Minji, Chaeyoung and Seongjin ahjumma to prepare their food. He also asked the three to join them. It was the first time that he broke his own rule.

            And Luhan was glad Minseok did.

\-----------------------------

            “You said you weren’t Sir Minseok’s boyfriend. Why did I see you two kissing in the living room?”

            Luhan doesn’t know how to answer Chaeyoung’s question. At that moment, he was in the kitchen with the three women. Minseok went out to roam around Yeongcheon.

            “Then you ate together too.” Minji added. “Maybe you two are really together. Since we worked here, it’s our first time to see Sir Minseok join him in his meal.”

            “When he’s in Exo Riding Club, he’s eating with someone.” Luhan said even if he doesn’t know what Minseok’s activities are at the club. “I’m sure this is not the first time that Minseok let someone eat with him.”

            “Yes.” Minji said. “But here, he rarely eats in the dining room. He usually eats at the patio if he wants to eat.”

            “Maybe he remembers his parents when he eats at the dining table.” Seongjin ahjumma piped. Maybe she really knows about Minseok’s life before. “He was really close with his parents when they were still alive. Seeing him eat in the dining room is a good sign.”

            “Good sign?”

            “Sir Minseok is always alone wherever he goes. He doesn’t allow anyone to be near him. Maybe because he doesn’t want to get hurt when a person who is important to him will be lost, like what happened when his parents died. But because of you, Luhan, he finally learned to open his heart again.”

            “ _Open his heart again_.” That was a nice thing to know. But he doesn’t believe in it. Because Minseok made it clear that he will never like someone like him. Luhan remembered their kiss. It was a joke for Minseok. He won’t take him seriously so he’s not hoping. He is aware of his position in Minseok’s life.

            “Luhan, take care of Sir Minseok for us. We really love him. Not because he is handsome and we have a crush on him but because he gives us, the citizens of Yeongcheon, a hope to geet out of poverty.”

            “From all of the past mayors of this place, it was Sir Minseok who takes care of the citizens. And despite of pushing him away, he stays to fix everything in Yeongcheon.”

            “But because of all of his efforts for us, he forgets to take care of himself.” Seongjin ahjumma said. “Luhan, Sir Minseok only listens to you. I hope you will take care of him for us.”

            Luhan just smiled. “Don’t worry. As long as he’s by my side, I will take care of him.”

            “Luhan, even if you’re not Sir Minseok’s boyfriend… do you have any feelings for him?”

            “ _I’m one of the club members. And you’re just one of the people who work for us._ ” Luhan just smiled and gently shook his head.

            “Someone like me is not allowed to have feelings for him.” The three women looked at each other. It’s obvious that they can’t understand what he is saying. “We are both part of the Exo Riding Club. But we are in different state. When we go back, our roles will be clearer. He will stay above and I will stay below and looking up at him.”

            “You’re still not answering Chaeyoung’s question, dear.” Seongjin ahjumma said.

            “I don’t.” Luhan looked below. “I like someone else.”

            When he said that, his feelings became clearer. Heechul is not who he likes now.

 


	7. Chapter 7

            Luhan keeps on tossing and turning on his bed. It was eleven o’clock in the evening when he entered his room because he keeps on waiting for Minseok. But it is already 2 o’clock in the morning yet he can’t hear even the engine of Minseok’s car—a sign that he is not home yet. Luhan is getting so worried. Is something bad happened to Minseok?

            Luhan just laughed at himself when he realized what is happening to him. He feels like someone who is waiting for his husband to arrive. The difference is that he just “feels” like one.

            “So what? I’m worried about him that’s why I’m reacting this way.”

            He got thirsty that’s why he decided to go out of his room and get something to drink in the kitchen. He almost shouted when the lamp in the living room was turned on.

            “Why are you still up? It’s ten past two.”

            “Minseok!” Luhan go near him and slapped him with the pillow that he picked up from the couch. “Don’t scare me like that!”

            Minseok grabbed the pillow from him and put it on his chest. He sat on the couch, tiredness evident on his face.

            “I was shocked too when you appeared out of nowhere.” Minseok said. “I thought you were a ghost or something.”

            “What ghost?” In the dim light of the lampshade, Luhan gazed at Minseok. “It seems like you went to a far place.”

            “We just roamed around Yeongcheon to talk to the people.”

            “Are they still protesting?”

            “I don’t know. We still don’t know the result of the negotiation that we did with the citizens. I just wish they will understand that it is for their sake that we are doing this changes for them.

            Minseok yawned. Luhan’s heart couldn’t stop reaching out fir the man he knew was invincible. And now that he is seeing him tired and drained, Luhan wants to hug Minseok. Even if he knows that it’s not allowed.  

            “You are doing everything.” Luhan said. “I’m sure they will realize it soon.”

            “Hmm.”

            “Did you arrive just now? I wasn’t able to hear your car.”

            The side of Minseok’s lips turned up. Was he smiling at him? “You’re waiting for me?”

            “No.” Luhan denied immediately. “Uh… Seongjin ahjumma just asked me earlier because you’re not yet here and it’s already midnight.”

            “They are used to me being home late.”

            Fine, he’s caught. “Yeah, well… I’m just worried that something bad might happen to you. How will I go back to Seoul if ever?”

            “You have Siwon’s number, right?”

            “That man? I doubt that he will do something to fetch me here.”

            “Siwon may seem cold and heartless, but he isn’t such a bad guy.”

            “Really? You are defending him even if he’s dissolving your membership in the club?”

            “I understand him. He has a point that’s why I didn’t disagree when he made you his spy to monitor me. A person with disability like me shouldn’t stay as a club member.”

            “That’s not true. There’s nothing wrong with you. You just lack food, that’s all. And it’s not because you deliberately forget about it. You’re just very busy that’s why you forget to eat sometimes. Most of the members of Exo Riding Club are businessman. All of them will say that they forget to eat too because of so much work that should be done. The difference in your situation is that you just had too many things to do, and so little time.”

            “Because of what you have said, I feel like you are ready to pounce on Siwon anytime when he’ll kick me out of the riding club.”

            “Of course! He doesn’t know what you are going through right now.” Luhan sighed. “The truth is, I was one of the people who judged you. When we were still at the Exo Riding Club, I’m seeing you as an opportunist and you look down on people. Because you look at a person based on his net worth. But now, I know why you don’t care about people who doesn’t have any worth on you because you need help. For your dream of Yeongcheon’s prosperity. The businessmen that you are negotiating with at Exo Riding Club will be a great help if they decide to put up their businesses in Yeongcheon. The citizens will have a job and the income of the town will increase.” Luhan placed a hand on his waist and smiled at Minseok. “You’re just too good to be true it makes me want to kiss you.”

            Now, Luhan can clearly see Minseok smiling. And it seems like his heart is melting while looking at Minseok. He didn’t expect that a simple smile can make a great impact on a person’s appearance. Because if Minseok is handsome when he is serious, he is more handsome when he is smiling. _Damn it!_ He just couldn’t get enough of that handsome now smiling face of his. At that moment, he finally understood all those crazy feelings he had for Kim Minseok. Luhan wasn’t just attracted to him. He loved him.

            “Luhan.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Can I call you ‘Luhan’ now?”

            What went on his mind that he prohibited Minseok to call his name? Minseok says his name beautifully. His simple name becomes extraordinary when he says it. Something was tickling his heart when he hears Minseok saying his name.

            “Even if you call me any name that you like, no problem. As long as you’re happy… that’s all.”

            Minseok matched his grin. His heart flipped. Minseok was just too handsome. He tapped the space beside him.

            “Sit here.”

            “Later. I’ll just prepare something to eat.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I already ate.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. You can ask Jungho ahjussi.”

            “Maybe you ate a small portion again.”

            “No. I ate a full meal. I can imagine your face when you are forcing me to eat.”

            Luhan thinks for a second if what does his face looks like everytime he forces Minseok to eat. And for Minseok to be forced to eat with that look, he must have looked—

            “Cute.” Minseok said. “You looked cute when you’re frustrated like that because you couldn’t make me eat my meal.

            “Ah, my image is beautiful then. I thought…” Luhan bit his lower lip to keep himself from grinning. Minseok makes him to fall into him deeper. Maybe he’ll just forget their status for a while. For now, he will just enjoy his moment with this man.

            Luhan sat beside him, with his heart thumping like crazy once again. “So…what will we do now?”

            “Nothing.” Luhan heard Minseok sigh. “What did you do while I was gone? Aside from gossiping with the three ladies.”

            “Everything. I messed with them in the kitchen.”

            “You’re practicing how to cook? I thought you don’t have any plans on being a maid when you get married?”

            “That’s right. But I think it’s better to cook for someone that I will marry someday. My father liked my mom’s cooking so much. Even if it’s a simple dish, whenever I see my father talking to my mother about her cooking, he feels like he’s eating from a five-star restaurant. My mom never stopped smiling.” Even Luhan can’t help but smile when he sees his parents talk like that. “Come to think of it, someone is serving their spouses not because it is their duty but also because they like what they are doing. They like to see their spouses happy that’s why they are doing that. I guess that’s the real meaning of love.”          

            “And you found out all that in one day?”

            “You have no idea how much you will learn by just talking to the people around you.”

            “Hmm, I can only agree.”

            “So just like my mother, I want to see my future spouse smile because of my cooking someday.”

            “That’s a nice thought.”

            “Minseok, can I ask you something?”

            “About what?”

            “Why did you become a politician?”

            “I don’t know. Maybe… I just wanted to have a little power that I could use to make some changes for the people around me. I want to do something good for them.”

            Luhan just smiled. “Yeongcheon is really lucky to have you, Minseok.”

            Luhan focused his attention on Minseok when he felt the other man’s head rest on his shoulder.

            “I’m just so tired.” Minseok mumbled.

            “Minseok…”

            “Let me just stay this way with you for a while, Luhan.” Minseok pleaded. “Just for a while…”

            The great Kim Minseok asked him for a favor! A weird feeling enveloped his heart when looking at his handsome face. He must be really tired because he fell asleep immediately. Luhan moved to gently wrap his arm around Minseok’s shoulders. This time, he will be the one who will take care of him.

            For a while, he could pretend that Minseok wasn’t a club member and he wasn’t just an employee working for them. He leaned his head on Minseok’s and closed his eyes.

            _I love you, Minseok. I love you for your strength as well as for your weakness._

\-----------------------------

            “What?”

            “It’s Mr. Choi’s daughter’s birthday and the celebration will be tonight. He invited me.”

            “Why should I be there too?”

            “I’m really lazy to go especially if no one is with me. Anyway, the invitation is good for two people.”

            Luhan is really hesitant to go to that occasion. He doesn’t like parties. He is contented with just singing in karaoke bars whenever he goes out with his friends.

            “I can’t think of anyone to join me.” Minseok said. “If you don’t want to go then I won’t go too.”

            “Wait… I’m thinking.” Luhan knows that a politician like Minseok should go to occasions like this. Not to just socialize but to meet people who can support his campaigns. “You said Mr. Choi? You have a business transaction with him, right?”

            “Yes.”

            “If that’s the case, you really need to go.”

            Minseok put down his cup of coffee and continued reading the newspaper. “I won’t go there without someone to accompany me. Parties bore me to death. That’s why I need someone to join me so that I can be entertained.”

            “Last night, pillow. Now, a clown. I’m getting humiliated of my role to your life.”

            “`Tell you what…” Minseok folded his newspaper and looked at him. “I will finish all of this, if you’re coming with me to Mr. Choi’s daughter’s birthday celebration.”

            Seongjin ahjumma prepared a lot for his breakfast. “Okay, call! But we have a problem. I don’t have anything proper to wear. My uniform is the most suitable clothes that I brought.”

            “Don’t worry about your clothes.” Minseok started to eat. “I’ll take care of it.”

            “How? I don’t fit in your clothes.”

            “I said I’ll take care of it.” Minseok puts food on Luhan’s plate. “Just eat and relax. Our situation might get switched.”

            “I will never have a problem with my stomach. I love food, you know.”

            “Good. There you go. Eat.”

            “That’s enough. You are making me eat all of this.”

            “I just don’t want to make you hungry.”

            That is what they are that morning. Just teasing each other. Until now, Luhan didn’t expect that they will be in that situation. Wherein they are not thinking about their status. Minseok is the one who breaks the wall that he built between them. Well, at least that was what he thought. And he liked that thought. So now, everything is fine.

            That afternoon, two women arrived carrying five boxes of tuxedo that he can choose from. And according to them, Minseok is the one who sent them. Luhan wants to think that he is Cinderella and Minseok is the Prince Charming co-fairy godmother.

_Fairy? Godmother? That seemed to be… inappropriate. But he can be the Prince charming though._

            Luhan didn’t se Minseok the whole afternoon so he carefully chose his outfit for tonight. He doesn’t want Minseok to be disappointed in him so he must show that he deserves to be with him at that party tonight.

            “You can do this, Luhan.” He cheered himself. “For the man that you love.”


	8. Chapter 8

            “You’re looking good, Mayor Kim.”

            “It’s all in the food, Mr. Choi.”

            “Or maybe because of this handsome man you’re with. Hello, son.”

            “Hello.” Luhan greeted back. “I wish your daughter a happy birthday.”

            “Minseok is really lucky. I’m sure most of the guest will envy you. Ah, before I forgot. I will just talk to you about a certain business of mine for Yeongcheon.”  

            “Okay.” Minseok looked at him. “Can you wait here, Luhan? Mr. choi and I will just talk about something.”

            “Okay. I’ll just get something to eat.”

            “Get some for me too.” Minsoek holds his arm and whispered to him. “By the way, you look really handsome tonight. I’m afraid most of the guests here will compete for your attention.”

            Luhan just smiled. He’s sure that no one will get his attention because it’s on Minseok. He’s busy thinking of what Minseok told him when he didn’t notice that he bumped into someone.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “No problem.”

            Luhan looked up. A familiar smiling face greeted him. “Heechul?”

            “And you are…?”

            Luhan smiled for the second time. Even him was not able to recognize him. This three piece suit really makes its wonders.

            “Wait, I know that smile.” Heechul said. “Luhan? The guy from the Exo guesthouse, right?”

            “Yes.”

            “Wow! I almost didn’t recognize you. You looked… different. You’re handsome when you’re dressed like that.”

            “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

            “So, how are you and Minseok? You’re with him, right?”

            “That’s right. But he’s talking with the birthday celebrant’s father. Business.”

            “That guy. His attention is always on business and Yeongcheon. Good thing you’re with me now. If not, you will be swarmed by the guests here.”

            “Huh?”

            “My dear, don’t you know how handsome you are?” Heechul placed his hand on his hips and looked around. “Remind me to kick Minseok’s ass when I see him for letting you roam around on your own. In the meantime, I will be the one who will look after you. Just a little favor to him since he and I are both members of the Exo Riding Club.” Heechul offered his hand. “How about a dance?”

            Luhan accepted Heechul’s offer. After all, he had been a part of his fantasies before he knew Minseok and fell in love with him. He doesn’t regret the fact that he had feelings for Heechul once. He’s not wrong on choosing the man to fall in love with. All of the guys that he liked in Exo Riding Club, Luhan is sure that the time he spent in admiring them is worth it. And now, one of the club members had successfully taken his heart.

            No regrets on his part.

            “You look like you’re in love.” Heechul said while they are dancing. “Is my observation right?”

            “It’s a secret.”

            “Ah, come on.”

            “Let me just… let me just savor this wonderful feeling for a time, Heechul.”

            “For a while?”

            “I’m poor. The man that I love is rich. And I know that whatever happens, I will never be with the man that I love. And I accept that.”

            “That’s a weird theory.”

            “That’s reality.”

            Heechul just smiled. But Luhan thinks that he is thinking deeply. Then the song finished.

            Heechul pulled out a chair for him. “Stay here. I’ll just get something to drink.”

            “Thank you.”

            “How was Cinderella’s night? Enjoying yourself?”

            Luhan looked at the one who talked. Two girls and one guy. He doesn’t know them but he has a feeling that they are prominent persons based from what they are wearing.

            “Ah, are you talking to me?”

            “Yeah, we are. You beggar!”

            Luhan straightened from his seat. He wants to put up a fight with these three but he’s a civilized person so that’s not going to happen. Instead, he’ll solve this in a cool, mannered way.

            “I’m sorry. Can I do something for you?”

            “Look at this social climber. You know, even if you try to hide it, your true colors will show up. Even your three piece suit and your styled hair aren’t enough to cover your filthy background.” The woman said.

            “It’s expensive though.” The man said, pertaining to his suit. “How much did you pay for? Or should I say… what did you pay it with?”

            “Obviously, with his body.” The second woman said. “He’s poor. So what do you think that he can give so that not just one, but two members of Exo Riding Club will notice him?”

            “If I were you, I’ll just wake up from my illusion. Don’t even think that MInseok will like you. We all know that he is very particular with persons that he meets. You’re just an amusement to him. After that, it’s bye-bye Cinderella.”

            Luhan turned to them. “You don’t have to tell me that because I knew that from the very start. You’re all right. Minseok and I are still together because he still needs something from me. So? At least, we’re together. And take note, we’re living under the same roof. How about you? Until now, you weren’t able to come near him, right?  That’s why you are turning your anger on me. You are all pathetic. You all lost to a Cinderella like me because even if I’m like this, I was able to be with the prince that you are all still dreaming to be with right now.”

            None of them was able to say anything. Luhan just smirked.

            “What now? Aren’t you going to say anything?”

            “How dare you talk to me like that, you poor person! This is my birthday party! And I want you out of here now! Don’t mingle with someone who is not on your level!”

            “Don’t worry, I don’t dream on being on the same level as you. I’ll just kill myself if that happens.”

            “Get out! Get out!”

            “Yujin! What the heck are you doing?”

            Right then and there, Luhan just noticed that almost all of the people have their attention on them. He just bites his lip. What did they hear?

            “Dad, I want him out of my party! Now! I want him out here right now! He’s ruining the atmosphere aroud here!”

            “Yujin, stop it!” Mr. Choi looked at him. “I’m really sorry about this.”

            “It’s okay.” He stood up and tried to go to the exit.

            Until someone grabbed his arm. “Let’s just continue our transaction next time, Mr. Choi.”

            “Mayor Kim. I’m really sorry about this.”

            “Don’t worry. Things will still be the same regarding our business deal.” Minseok pulled him towards the exit.

            But Luhan still heard the conversation of some of the people before they went out.

            “What a boring party. Chanyeol, honey, we better go home.”

            “Alright. Let’s go, Kris.”

            “Kai, do we have to stay here?”

            “We don’t need to, Soo. Let’s go somewhere else.”

            “Junmyeon, you said I’ll be enjoying here.”

            “You did, right?”

            “Yeah, but that was a while ago. But now, I don’t want to associate with someone who’s harassing other people.”

            “Jongdae…”

            “Let’s go, honey.”

            That was Luhan have heard before they went outside. And if he’s not mistaken, that was some of the members of Exo Riding Club with their spouses.

            “Most of your co-members are here.” Luhan said. “It’s embarrassing. They were able to hear what I have said to that ill-disciplined birthday celebrant.”

            “Just ignore what Yujin have said.”

            “Alright.”

            “Everything she said is bullshit.”       

            “I know.”

            “Luhan—”

            “Wait!” Luhan raised a hand, then he removed his bowtie and opened a button of his suit. Then he sighed. “Ah, much better.”

            “You were thinking of removing your tie and opening up your shirt all this time?”

            “Yeah. I can’t breathe properly. I feel like I’m choking.”

            Luhan looked at Minseok. There was something bothering him. Maybe it was because of what happened in the birthday party.

            “Don’t frown, Minseok. It doesn’t suit your… suit.” Luhan chuckled.

            “Luhan…” Minseok placed his own hand on his waist and combed his hair using his other hand. “I don’t know where to start. I know you were insulted with Yujin’s words.”

            “Yeah, well, a bit. But if you think of it, she has a point. I’m poor so I shouldn’t associate with rich people like you.”

            “Where did you hear that?”

            “That’s life, Minseok.”

            “That’s bullshit!”

            “Wow! You’re not mad, right?” Luhan just laughed at Minseok’s reaction. “Chill out, Minseok.”

            “There is no law that says poor people should not associate with rich people.”

            “Yeah, I agree. But then, society dictates the opposite.” Luhan just clucked his tongue. “So sad.”

            “Why are you listening to society? Are they the one who is feeding you?”

            “You have a point.” Luhan fixed Minseok’s tie. “Why are you so affected with what Yujin have said? I was the one that she targeted.”

            “I just don’t want you to think…” Minseok brushed some strands of Luhan’s hair away from his forehead. “That you don’t belong in my world.”

            “You’re really funny, Minseok. When it’s you that told me that you’re a club member and I’m just one of the people who works for you.” Luhan just smirked.

            Minseok froze. But after a while, he was able to recover. “A person can change his mind sometimes.”

            “Of course.”

            “Luhan.”

            “Yes?”

            “I wasn’t able to ask for a dance the most handsome guy in that party earlier.” Minseok offered his hand to him. “Would you care to dance?”

            “There’s no music. And we’re in the middle of the street.”

            “I don’t care where we are. I just want to dance with you.” Minseok gathered him in his arms. “And I can create music for us.”

            Then he started humming as their bodies swayed slowly to the tune of the music he created for them.

            Luhan buried his face on Minseok’s neck.

            For a while, he wanted to have this world only for the two of them. For a while, he wanted to feel he felt the same way as him. For a while, he wanted to have this man he had learned to love and accept all his faults at the same time. For a while, he wanted to dream that he loved him, too. After that night, Luhan will happily return to his life before this happened. Wherein he will look from afar the man that he loves despite of what they have been through.

            For a while…


	9. Chapter 9

            Luhan saw his coworker, Youngmi at the reception area talking to their manager.

            “Welcome back, Luhan. How’s your vacation?”

            “It’s okay. Fun but tiring.”

            “Did Minseok made your vacation difficult?”

            “Minseok? Who’s Minseok?” Their manager asked. “Are you talking about Mayor Kim? Why didn’t I know that? How did you become involved with him, Luhan? Why do you look like you’re in love?”

            Luhan smiled. He tapped Youngmi’s shoulder. “I’ll just tell you some other time.”

            “I can’t believe you, Luhan. You’re just gone for a week, and then I will just learn that you and Sir Minseok are together? Please tell me everything!”

            “Youngmi, Luhan needs to work. Just let him. Anyway, one of these days, I’m sure that we will know about that some other time. Even if Luhan doesn’t tell us.” Their manager smiled meaningfully at them. “So let’s just leave him.”

            Luhan secretly thanked their nightshift manager. She just nodded and went back to inspecting the guesthouse. And here he is again, back to his boring life. He just went back yesterday to his hpuse after reporting to Siwon. He doesn’t say anything whether he believes him or not. What he had said is that he should just return to his work at the Exo Guesthouse.

            At that time, the whole place is so quiet. It’s nine in the evening. Also, there is no big event that is happening at the moment. Too bad, he wants to get busy again so that he would forget what happened to him these past few days. When he left Minseok’s house yesterday, the other guy was gone. According to Seongjin ahjumma, he debated again with the citizens together with the businessmen that want to establish their business in Yeongcheon. Luhan plans to wait for him but the car that will bring him to Exo Riding Club arrived. So, he wasn’t able to properly say goodbye to Minseok.

            Never mind that, maybe he can still see Minseok. He will say his goodbye properly then. Even if it’s not necessary. It’s just his excuse to see Minseok again. Well, what can he do? He’s just in love. And it will take a while for him to erase his feelings for Minseok.

            “Good evening!”

            “Hi!”

            Two guys appeared and went near him. How did they come in without him noticing them?

            “You’re thinking about something else that’s why you didn’t notice us. By the way, we haven’t met yet. I’m Kyuhyun”

            “Ah, finally, I met you.” Luhan joked and reached for Kyuhyun’s outstretched hand. “Hello, Sir Heechul. Ah, what can I do for you?”

            “Nothing.” Heechul said. “We just want to talk with you. There are not much guests tonight so maybe we can talk, right?”

            “My brother’s getting married with Junmyeon soon.” Heechul said. He’s talking about Jongdae.

            “Really? Wow, congratulations!”

            “I’m really wondering how Junmyeon fell in love with that brother of mine.” Heechul joked. “I’m wondering if he bumped his head or something.”

            Luhan laughed. “I’m glad Jongdae is not like you.”

            “Hey, what’s wrong with us? We’re not that bad.”

            “He’s right. We’re just misunderstood.”

            “You two always mess up with the other’s love life before they got together. Look at Chanyeol and Kris. Kyungsoo and Kai, and Jongdae and Junmyeon.”

            “You call that messing? If we’re messing with them, those guys should have been single until now.” The two highfived.

            “They should glorify us instead of condemn.”

            “You two are doing a great job.” Luhan said. “But most of the time, before they could get together, they will be in a great mess because of you two.”

            “It’s necessary.” Heechul said. “So that they will have a thrilling love life. If they will just get together like that, it’s plain and boring. There should be a little bit of spice for fun.”

            “How about you, do you want your love life to have some spice?”

            He just looked at Kyuhyun. And then at Heechul. The latter was the last man he took notice of before he finally settled his eyes on Minseok. To be honest, even if these two doesn’t meddle, they still managed to mess up with his love life without him noticing. But he had to thank Heechul for spicing up his boring life before he met Minseok.

            “Well, Luhan? We are willing to forget our promise to Siwon on not messing up with everyone’s love life. For you.”

            “Really?”

            “Because you’re special.”

            “Special?”

            “Yeah. Because you’re poor.” Heechul said. “The truth is, it’s our first time to mingle with someone who has average income. It’s not that bad for health.”

            Instead of getting offended, he just laughed at the two. Then he pinched Heechul’s cheeks. “You are really cute. No wonder I had a crush on you before.”

            “Really?” Kyuhyun said.

            “Well, that’s hardly a surprise. My charm is really irresistible.”

            Luhan took his phone and opened the camera. “Can I take a picture with you two? Just a souvenir.”

            “Souvenir? Why?”

            “Because you are not the type to visit this place again at this time.”

            “You have a point, this is not the place that we usually visit. Hey, Kyuhyun, let’s take a picture too.”

            “Cool.”

            And so, with three phone cameras on standby, they brought their faces together for a photo session. Luhan was surprised when the two kissed both of his cheeks. They even laughed at their silliness.

            “Heechul and I are too cute in here, Luhan.” Kyuhyun said. “Just delete that before Minseok can see it.”

            “Yeah. I’m sure he will get jealous.”

            “That’s impossible.” He said in a soft voice. “He doesn’t have any feelings for me.”

            Heechul and Kyuhyun looked at each other. It seems like they want to say something but they can’t. Heechul sighed.

            “Too bad.” Heechul said. “If we don’t promised Siwon not to mess up, we should have helped you with your problem even without your permission.”

            “Their problem.” Kyuhyun said. “His and Minseok’s problem.”

            “We don’t have a problem.” Luhan deleted his photo with the two and turned to them. “How’s Minseok by the way? Did he return here from Yeongcheon?”

            “It may take him a while to return here.”

            “Yeah. I have watched the argument between the businessmen and the citizens. Minseok is so stubborn. He doesn’t want to let go of that place.”

            “Yeah, well, isn’t that the reason why we made a deal with him? Because he’s such a stubborn-ass?”

            “Yeah. I almost forgot.”

            The two laughed like idiots again. Sometimes, Luhan wants to think that these two are crazy. Because the way their minds work is so weird.

            “Do you love him?”

            Even if his eyes are closed, he can easily answer that question asked by Kyuhyun. “Yes, but please don’t tell it to Minseok. I don’t want to be a burden to him. It’s enough that we’re together for a week.”

            “How did that become right? Nothing even happened between you.”

            “Yeah. You just kissed. What will you gain from that?”

            Luhan gasped. “How did you know that?”

            “Minseok told us.”

            “What?”

            “Yeah, well, sort of.”

            “Sort of what?”

            The two just looked at each other for the second time, looks like they were thinking about how to explain to him. Finally, it was Kyuhyun who spoke.

            “When we made our deal in Yeongcheon, we asked the attendants in his house. That’s when we found out about… you know.”  

            Luhan doubts them. “Is that all?”

            The two nodded. He still wants to interrogate them further but there were guests who have arrived. From the looks of it, they are a rock band based on their clothes and instruments.

            A beautiful girl approached him. “Five rooms please.”

            “What type of room would you like to get, Ma’am?”

            “Just five single rooms. Thanks.” She looked at Kyuhyun and Heechul. “What?”

            The two shook their heads. But Luhan wants to think that there’s something with how they hide their smiles. After getting the room keys, the group went to the elevator.

            “That’s Victoria, right Kyuhyun?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Don’t tell me her band is the one that Junmyeon and Jongdae get for their engagement party?”

            “You’re right.” Heechul said.

            “You know her?” Luhan asked.

            The two just looked at each other but didn’t say anything. But this time, they weren’t able to hide their smiles.

            “Come on, Sir. Tell me your story. I will be the one who will know about it.”        

            The two men’s smile widened, especially Kyuhyun’s. And when they were looking mischievous like that, everyone’s hearts will melt just by looking at these two. Maybe he will too, if no one owns his heart at the moment.

            “I’ll just tell you next time, Luhan.” Kyuhyun said. “Speaking of which, I need to go.”

            “I have a feeling that Victoria will come back.” Heechul said. “Let’s wait for her. I want to see her whack you in the head or something for ruining her life once.”

            “That’s way too lame, Heechul. I’m leaving.” Kyuhyun is just a few steps from the glass door when he turned to them. There was an obvious threat on his smile as he looked back at Heechul. “Don’t try to mess up with me, okay?”     

            Luhan just looked at Heechul. His smile is innocent but he has a feeling that he hides something from that innocent smile. Heechul went to Kyuhyun and placed his arms around the latter.

            “Come on, Kyu. I was just kidding. I know better than to mess up with my best friend.”

            “`Good to hear that. Because remember, I was the only one who knows where your ex-girlfriend is that you are still looking for until now.”

            “Exactly my point.”

            The two left him. Something was really wrong with those two. He’s still busy thinking about what those two were saying earlier when the woman that they call Victoria came back.

            “Where are those rascals?”

            “Ma’am?”

            “Those devils. Cho Kyuhyun and Kim Heechul?”

            “Uh…”

            “I knew it!” The woman tapped the reception table. “I will never forget that douchebag Kyuhyun! Hah!”

            Luhan is about to ask the woman of her history with the two when he hears that familiar voice.

            “Luhan!” Minseok just entered the guesthouse’s lobby.

            “Minseok? What—”

            “What’s the meaning of this?”

            Victoria even looked at the thing that Minseok showed him in his phone. And his picture with Heechul and Kyuhyun is on the screen. Victoria grabbed the phone and glared at him.

            “Are you Kyuhyun’s boyfriend?” Victoria asked him.

            “Excuse me. I’m talking to him.”      

            “Who are you?”

            “Kim Minseok.”

            “Mayor Kim Minseok?”

            “Yes.”

            Victoria returned the phone to Minseok. “Is he your boyfriend?” She said, and pointed at him.

            “If you like him, don’t waste any time. I know the evilness of those two especially Kyuhyun. They could easily ruin your relationship with the blink of an eye. Just like they did to me.” She faced Minseok. “So, Mayor, just leave the civil war in Yeongcheon for a while. Marry this man first if you have feelings for him because if those two return, it will be too late for you.” She tapped the screen of Minseok’s phone. “Here’s the evidence. Okay, bye.”

            Minseok faced him. “Will you marry me?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

            Minseok’s question sounded like an exploding bomb to Luhan.

            “Luhan.”

            “Uh…”

            “I know this may sound so sudden. But I should have said it to you before.”

            “Min…”

            “I’m just thinking that my problems are piling up. So I’m fixing them one by one. And since my problem in Yeongcheon came to me first, I have to fix it first. And I told myself that the moment I face you again, I want some part of my life to become peaceful so that I can assure you that you will be peaceful in my arms.” Minseok’s forehead knotted. “But those two, Heechul and Kyuhyun, sent me this picture of you, three. With them kissing you!”

            “They sent that to you? But they told me that I should delete that picture on my phone because you might get jealous so I deleted it immediately. I never thought that…” Luhan placed a hand on his forehead. “I can’t believe those two!”

            “Let’s deal with them later.”

            “Min—”

            “Just let me talk first, Luhan. I think between the two of us, I should be the one who’s saying a lot of things.” Minseok’s phone ringed. He answered the call. “Continue with the meeting even without me. You can do it. I have more important things to deal right now. Don’t call me. I’ll call you.”

            “You walked out of a meeting?”

            “You go, man.” Victoria said beside them, listening.

            “Minseok, why did you walk out of your meeting? It’s important, right? It’s for the prosperity of Yeongcheon.”

            “Yeongcheon can wait…” Minseok face is really close. “I have to get the man I love first.”

            Luhan gasped. “But… I’m poor.”

            “Since when our state of living became an issue for both of us?”

            “When—”

            “I know. It was a stupid thing for me to say, because your face is really close to mine. I can’t think straight so I’m just saying anything without thinking of it. I don’t have an idea what happened to me that they when we are travelling to Yeongcheon but the only thing I know is that when I opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw was your face. And even without opening my eyes, your voice kept my senses alive.”

            “Oh, no! You heard everything that I have said in the clinic?” Minseok nodded. “All of it?”

            “That’s why I got curious of you. All the praises that you said to me was enough to make me get up and jump out of bed. I’m feeling really well. Plus the fact that when I opened my eyes, you’re there and sleeping beside me. That’s the first time when a person that I don’t even personally know stayed by my side even if he doesn’t know me.”

            Luhan touched his own face. “Actually, I was just sleepy at that time so I just slept there without your permission.”

            “And I’m glad you did.”

            Luhan went back to the day when he and Minseok first met. He can’t see any romantic in it. He even drooled and Minseok said so himself, right? That moment was so embarrassing and he just wants to forget that day. But it’s different for Minseok.

            For Minseok, it was the most beautiful day of his life. Luhan can’t help but get mushy at that fact.

            “That’s also the reason why I didn’t argue with Siwon when he suggested you watch over my health. Because I wanted you to be with me. I wanted you to know the real me. It’s because I know my reputation in the whole Exo Riding Club. So I thought that it was a good opportunity for you to know me well.”

            “Yeah.” Luhan nodded. “You were not that bad. I admit that at first, like any other people, I look at you differently. But when I get to know the real you, it’s like I want to build a monument for you. You’re the most honest, sincere, and kindest man I’ve ever met.”

            Minseok smiled. “Really?”

            “Yes. You never gave up Yeongcheon because you cared for your people. You even put your reputation on the line so that there will be many investors that want to put up their businesses in your town. Minseok, that the kindest thing that a person can do for others.”

            “I’m so glad you understand.”

            “I’m taking back what I have said before. That I should be just contented with admiring guys like you. Because even if it is chaotic every time we meet, I will never regret choosing those chaotic meetings over the most quiet and peaceful life in the whole world.”

            Minseok nodded. He had a satisfied look on his face now. “I’m sorry I’d hurt you during the whole… scene. You know I didn’t mean to.”

            “I know.”

            “But… it’s true that I want you to be with me before because you have a use for me.”

            “Huh?”

            Minseok laughed at his reaction. “You make my life complete. That’s your use to me. When you left the house, it seems like I’m looking for something else. I want to go to you and ask you to go back to my house. But what will be my reason if ever you will ask me why?

            “There are so many people around me but I just want to see a certain person. So when Kyuhyun and Heechul sent me your picture, I ran to get here. I don’t want to lose you, Luhan. I don’t want to go back to my old life wherein all I care about is my business and my political career. I don’t want to return to the cold person everyone knew. All my life, I have always longed for the time when I could have someone who will hold me tenderly and would make me feel fine even when I’m weak. Please stay with me. I need you, Luhan. I need you because I love you.”

            The confession was more than anything he could ever imagine. “I don’t want to cry.”

            “Don’t cry.” Minseok went to the other side of the reception table.

            “Wait.” Luhan said to stop Minseok from coming any nearer. “Just give me a moment to clear my head.”

            “Okay.”

            One, two, three. Luhan looked at the man standing in front of him, looking at him like he was the only man in the world. Like he was the only person in the world for him.

            “I love you, Minseok. I love you because even when you’re strong, you still approached me to tell me you need me.” Minseok nodded. “Thank you for making me feel better after that scene in Yujin’s party. Thank you for dancing with me and creating music for me.”           

            “You’re welcome.”

            “I don’t need to wait for Christmas to get the most amazing gift because you’re here, Minseok. You’re all I ever needed. I love you. And I’m more than happy to be with you.”

            “Finally. I thought you’ll never gonna say it.”

            Minseok gathered him in his arms as he accepted everything about him. Luhan even felt Minsoek breathing deeply as if he was holding his breath the entire time. He can even feel Minseok’s heartbeat. If that’s the case, then he is not the only one who’s experiencing those weird feelings.

            _Love is really crazy._

            “You know,” Victoria said. “Even if your love story ended beautifully thanks to those two bastards, they aren’t exempted with what they did to me.”

            “Who was that scary woman?” Minseok asked.

            “Victoria. I think she was Kyuhyun’s ex-girlfriend.”

            “What is she doing here?”

            “From what I’ve heard, she wants to get her revenge on those two.”

            “Really? Let’s go talk to her.”

            “Later. Let’s just clear something first.”

            “What is it?”

            “You asked me to marry you. But I wasn’t able to answer you yet.”

            Minseok smiled lovingly before turning his whole attention on him again. He placed their foreheads together and asked him again.

            “Will you marry me…” Their lips were only a breath away from each other. “Luhan?”

            “Convince me first why I should accept your proposal.”

            “With pleasure.”

            When their lips met for the second time, they forget their plan on following Victoria. Now and forever, they will be the leading character on their own love story.

 


End file.
